Entre Ángeles y Demonios
by AndyAndrea
Summary: Bella siempre ha sido destinada a elegir entre los polos opuestos, y se pregunta cada vez que le tocaba "¿será que nunca me puedo quedar en medio?", pero siempre la vida le tenía la respuesta NO.
1. Cap 1: Sin Vuelta Atrás

**_Cap. 1: Sin Vuelta Atrás._**

**~~Fin Llamada Telefónica~~**

Emmett tomo a Bella de la mano y se dirigieron a tomar un taxi, que por órdenes de Emmett irían a las afueras de la ciudad como habían quedado con Carlisle, ellos pagaron el pasaje y empezaron a caminar, muy pendientes de la carretera cada vez que sentían un auto acercarse corría hacia el bosque y se ocultaban.

Ya habían caminado a cerca de unas 3 horas y cerca de tres kilómetros, cuando un auto se les acerco y ellos no lo pudieron esquivar fue ahí cuando Emmett puso a Bella tras él y le mostro un arma que tenía preparada, para ser utilizada.

—Buenas tardes chicos, ¿necesitan ayuda?— preguntaron dos hombres dentro de un auto, negro muy jóvenes para ofrecer ayuda.

—no, gracias estamos esperando a alguien—dijo Emmett serio y tratando de meter a Bella al bosque.

—Pero si quieren los podemos acercar su casa—fue ahí cuando Emmett se giro a Bella y en susurros le dijo escóndete.

—No gracias— y Emmett siguió su camino para tratar de distraerlos.

Pero se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres se bajo del auto y empezó a correr hacia el bosque y solo tenía una forma de avisarle a Bella, gritando.

—¡BELLA VAN TRAS DE TI CORRE!— cuando grito esto decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era contrarrestar al hombre que iba conduciendo. Y así lo hizo saco al hombre del auto que también quería hacer lo mismo con él, la lucha fue muy pareja pero Emmett tenía la ventaja de que era más fuerte y sus años de practicar defensa personal no habían sido en vano… por diez minutos estuvo luchando con el hombre, y lo inmovilizo… pero ya no sabía donde se encontraría su hermana cuando dio unos pasos al bosque, se escucho un disparo. No aguanto más y empezó a correr por miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo a Bella.

**~~Flash Back~~**

—Bella, debes elegir, vienes conmigo o con tu padre y hermano—le dijo René.

Si Emmett había decidido que darse con su padre, Charlie siempre fue su héroe, su inspiración, para Bella, él siempre fue su mejor amigo, con el que hablaba de todo lo que le sucedía, con René no tuvo mucha cercanía puesto que siempre le reprochaba que nunca tuviera amigas y que siempre se quedara en casa en vez de salir a comprar o a fiestas.

—Bella, hija toma la decisión ya es hora tu madre debe tomar un avión no se a donde— le dijo Charlie, ella quería que su relación funcionara, pero ya no tenía arreglo sabía que su madre tenía a alguien y ella no compartía eso, así que saco fuerza de donde no tenia y decidió tomar su mejor decisión.

—Me quedo, con Charlie y con Emmett— apenas fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras.

—Bueno eso era de esperarse— le dijo su madre—saben que cuando se quieran comunicar conmigo me pueden llamar o enviar un correo al celular— se despidió de ellos sin una muestra de amor o de cariño.

**~~ Fin Flash Black~~**

Bella sabia que para salir adelante tenía que en su vida tomar decisiones, buenas o malas pero tendría que hacerlo.

—Bella, Emmett— los llamo a los dos muy desesperado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Emmett saliendo de su cuarto con unos bóxer de corazones, para Bella ver a su hermano así no era nada del otro mundo ya se había acostumbrado.

—Necesito que se vista y saquen la maleta que tienen preparada para emergencia— dijo sin más para desaparecer por las escaleras, ambos hermanos se veía sin y no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. — pero ya chicos es una emergencia—grito Charlie al no sentir que ninguno hacia lo que él había pedido.

Unos minutos después tanto Bella como Emmett estaban listos, Charlie los condujo hacia unos autos blindados y de vidrios polarizados, que ellos nunca habían visto, siempre se habían preguntado por qué tantos lujos y tanta seguridad, pero sabía que las empresas SWAN estaban en sus mejores momentos, y que la seguridad era para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Emmett, Bella mi trabajo no es el que ustedes conocen bien— dijo Charlie, el no tenia las palabras para poder decirles que sus negocios eran sucios y su fachada eran las empresas SWAN, y tenía que decírselos por que estaban corriendo un gran peligro, La mafia Italiana estaba tras él para quedarse como la mafia más grande del mundo, pero lo que no sabían era que Charlie tenia a sus socios o mejor aliados que lo ayudarían.—miren chicos no soy un ángel y eso deben de saberlo, mis negocios son turbios y en este momento están tras de mí, y ya me localizaron es por eso que en estos años, los he estado entrenando por decirlo así en defensa personal y el manejo de armas, y a ti mi niña te di alas para que llegado el caso puedas ayudar, por eso estudiaste medicina…. Ahora nos vamos a separar… ustedes dos irán a un lugar donde un socio mío los está esperando y yo, es mejor que no lo sé pan los estaré llamando y les avisare cualquier cambio su nombre Carlisle Cullen, no hablen con nadie más que no sea él y su familia, no le crean a nadie y traten de aprender el uno del otro lo necesitaran. —estas fueron las últimas palabras que Charlie les dirigió cuando los dejo en el aeropuerto rumbo a la ciudad de Seattle.

Charlie no podía resistir la idea de estar lejos de los chicos pero eso era lo que los iba a mantener a salvo por ahora, tanto Emmett como Bella hablaban de todo lo que ellos hacían Emmett como profesor de defensa personal y profesor en manejo de armas y Bella como medica y cirujana.

Cuando llegaron a Seattle, ellos se dirigieron a un lugar apartado, para abrir una mochila y sacar un papel del bolso de Emmett donde el tenia toda la información del amigo de Charlie, también saco un celular sin usar desde que se compró y una de las Sim Card. Puso la Sim Card en el teléfono y se dispuso a marcar el número del papel, antes de que lo enviara al buzón de voz le contesto un hombre que cuando Emmett se identifico de inmediato supo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

**~~Llamada Telefónica~~**

—Aló!—contesto un hombre

—Soy Emmett, estamos en el punto de llegada—dijo para mantener la confidencialidad del sitio donde se encontraban el y su hermana de 20 años.

—Tomen el vehículo que esté más cerca y se dirigen al restaurante Italiano, allí estaré— todo era en clave pues no sabían si su teléfono podría estar interferido por la mafia Italiana.

—gracias, nos veremos allí—y colgaron.

**~~Fin Llamada Telefónica~~**

Emmett tomo a Bella de la mano y se dirigieron a tomar un taxi, que por órdenes de Emmett irían a las afueras de la ciudad como habían quedado con Carlisle, ellos pagaron el pasaje y empezaron a caminar, muy pendientes de la carretera cada vez que sentían un auto acercarse corría hacia el bosque y se ocultaban.

Ya habían caminado a cerca de unas 3 horas y cerca de tres kilómetros, cuando un auto se les acerco y ellos no lo pudieron esquivar fue ahí cuando Emmett puso a Bella tras él y le mostró un arma que tenía preparada, para ser utilizada.

—Buenas tardes chicos, ¿necesitan ayuda?— preguntaron dos hombres dentro de un auto, negro muy jóvenes para ofrecer ayuda.

—no, gracias estamos esperando a alguien—dijo Emmett serio y tratando de meter a Bella al bosque.

—Pero si quieren los podemos acercar su casa—fue ahí cuando Emmett se giro a Bella y en susurros le dijo escóndete.

—No gracias— y Emmett siguió su camino para tratar de distraerlos.

Pero se dio cuenta de que uno de los hombres se bajo del auto y empezó a correr hacia el bosque y solo tenía una forma de avisarle a Bella, gritando.

—¡BELLA VAN TRAS DE TI CORRE!— cuando grito esto decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era contrarrestar al hombre que iba conduciendo. Y así lo hizo saco al hombre del auto que también quería hacer lo mismo con él, la lucha fue muy pareja pero Emmett tenía la ventaja de que era más fuerte y sus años de practicar defensa personal no habían sido en vano… por diez minutos estuvo luchando con el hombre, y lo inmovilizo… pero ya no sabía donde se encontraría su hermana cuando dio unos pasos al bosque, se escucho un disparo. No aguanto más y empezó a correr por miedo de que le hubiese pasado algo a Bella.


	2. Cap 2: A punto de morir

**_Cap. 2: A punto de morir._**

Bella había disparado el arma para alejar al hombre que la estaba siguiendo pero cuando lo hizo no supo cómo se enredó y por miedo a caer cogió una rama y se aferro a ella, pero el peso del hombre desde su cintura la arrastraba al vacio, fue allí cuando escucho a su hermano llamarla.

—¡BELLA! ¡BELLA!— gritaba una y otra vez.

Pero ella no respondía y eso lo ponía muy nervioso así que volvió a gritar.

—¡BELLA POR FAVOR RESPONDEME NO ME ASUSTES!— grito casi con la voz entre cortada.

Ella estaba concentrada en como aferrarse a la rama, que no había escuchado a Emmett, cuando escucho su ultimo llamado decidió llamarlo y pedirle ayuda pues ya empezaba a cansarse y sus manos a resbalar

—Emmett ayúdame…— grito Bella llorando.

—Sigue hablando, Bells que no se en donde estas…—

—EMMETT AYUDAME…— gritaba Bella, rogando a dios para que apareciera rápido.

Emmett buscaba la procedencia de la voz de Bella, Ella trataba de aferrarse fuertemente de una rama para no caer a un vacio que daba a un riachuelo, pero rápidamente caía, el hombre que se aferraba la cintura era muy pesado y sus brazos no aguantarían mas así que decidió gritar una vez más.

—EMMETT ESTOY CAYENDO— grito una vez más.

Cuando Emmett llegó al lugar vio a su hermana resbalar la ultima parte de la rama, como pudo se tiro y la alcanzo a sujetar de su brazo. Y la ayudo a subir pero cuando estuvo a salvo… no esperaba que el hombre que se sujetaba de su hermana tuviera el arma de ella y le disparó en un costado de su cuerpo, y en lo que Bella reaccionó también le disparó en contadas ocasiones lo que provocó que el hombre cayera al vacio.

Casi de inmediato Bella corrió a ver como se encontraba su hermano, lo examino y vendo, pues no podía sacarle la bala del costado en medio de la nada, salieron ambos a la carretera y siguieron su caminata dejando la camioneta abandonada después de cuatro largas horas y 5 kilómetros recorridos estaban llegando al punto de encuentro con Carlisle, Emmett había perdido mucha sangre y estaba empezando a retrasarse.

—Bella déjame aquí, ve y encuéntrate con Carlisle solo queda un Kilometro de camino—le dijo Emmett agotado

—No te voy a dejar así me toque arrastrarlo vamos a llegar los dos— le dijo Bella

—Estás loca no te puedo acompañar, si nos descubren esta vez voy a hacer un inútil… ve encuentra a Carlisle y diles que estoy aquí, si quieres me ayudas a esconderme—Bella asintió una vez y ayudo a esconder a Emmett.

—Volveré te lo prometo—Emmett estaba entrando en la inconsciencia, pero antes de que esto sucediera Emmett la tomo de la mano y le dijo en susurros.

— no te arriesgues, nuestro contacto es rubio y tiene la edad de nuestro padre aproximadamente—Bella asintió y corrió forzando a sus piernas a seguir.

Ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros, pero era tal el agotamiento que solo se repetía "Vamos unos metros más, hazlo por Emmett el nunca te dejaría abandonada en medio de la nada", pero también se respondía "él me podría haber cargado y llevarme consigo, por eso no me habría dejado abandonada a mitad de la nada".

Los últimos metros los hizo caminando un paso rápido, pero pronto sintió una presencia que la obligo a correr pero esto no fue de ayuda, mientras ella miraba hacia atrás un hombre la detuvo, forcejeo todo lo que podía pero no se podía liberar, hasta que una voz la llamó por su nombre.

—Isabella, tranquila—dijo la voz que le pertenecía al hombre que venía tras ella, ella dejo de forcejear y se giro hacia el señor — vamos cobijémonos en la seguridad del bosque— Bella, asintió y lo siguió, y tras ella el otro hombre que era Rubio y muy callado.

— ¿Carlisle? — preguntó ella asombrada pues en realidad no aparentaba la edad que debía tener.

—Sí, el mismo y tengo entendido que vienes con tu hermano Emmett, ¿dónde está?—Bella rompió en llanto, pero tenía que hacerlos ir hasta donde estaba el para poder salvarle la vida.

—Carlisle, a nosotros nos interceptaron dos hombre hace unas horas y Emmett salió herido y me toco dejarlo escondido a mas o menos un kilometro de aquí, tenemos que ir por él, no lo puedo abandonar, él nunca haría eso por mi— le dijo Bella tratando de ahogar sus lagrimas.

—Tranquila iremos por él— fue así que subieron a un auto escondido dentro del bosque y condujeron, pero Bella no había dejado huella de donde había dejado a su hermano y eso complicaba todo.

El chico rubio que no hablo durante el trayecto decidió bajar y buscar adentrándose al bosque, fue allí que minutos más tarde, salió con Emmett y una maleta al lado de él arrastrándolo pues casi no podía caminar, se sentía más débil, Carlisle bajo del auto y ayudo al rubio a subir a Emmett, y Bella empezó a examinarlo para saber cómo estaba la herida.

Carlisle subió al auto al igual que el rubio y empezó a conducir rápido, para llegar a tiempo, Emmett no podía entrar en la inconsciencia de nuevo pues Bella sabía que si lo hacía ya no lo volvería a tener de vuelta y ella no se lo podía permitir pues Emmett era ahora su familia de sangre.

Bella le hablaba de cuando eran niños, las travesuras que hacía, como le decían, y cuantas veces él la defendió de las personas que le iban a hacer daño. Para Bella él fue su amigo, confidente, protector y por supuesto su hermano. Emmett le tomo la mano y la miró a los ojos e intentó hablar con ella.

—Bells… gracias por ser mi hermanita, pero te prometo que no te desharás de mi— dijo mostrándole la sonrisa más sincera que tenia para ese momento.

—Claro que no grandulón— dijo Bella con unas lágrimas en su mejilla.

—Estuvimos a punto de morir, pero gracias a nuestro gran equipo de dos estamos bien, y voy a estar bien… No te preocupes y cálmate deja que ellos hagan lo que tengan que hacer y no des problemas—dijo Emmett ya que sabía que lo llevaban a un cuarto para sacarla la bala.


	3. Cap3: Tres Ángeles

**_Cap.4: Noche de Susto._**

Después de terminada la cena y la reunión con la familia Cullen, Esme la acompaño a un cuarto más cerca del de Emmett.

Bella entro tomo una ducha y se recostó en la cama pues todavía no tenia sueño, pensaba en su padre y en la familia que en algún momento quiso tener pues siempre quiso que tanto su padre como su madre estuvieran juntos, y fueran tan unidos como lo demostraban los Cullen, Bella lucho por atraer el sueño pero no lo lograba así que decidió ir al cuarto de Emmett y vio que estaba dormido y no lo quería despertar y mejor decidió bajar e ir a la cocina en busca de leche tibia para así ir a la cama pues eso le funcionaba mucho cuando no podía dormir bien.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina vio una sombra de una persona moviéndose de un lado para otro, justo a su lado Bella tenía una mesa y allí había un florero por un instinto de protegerse lo tomo y avanzo hacia la persona que se movía en la cocina pues todavía no sabía quién era y decidió que era mejor pegarle en la cabeza antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a ella o a alguien de la familia que los estaba ocultando, el florero se reventó en varios pedazos y el hombre cayó al piso, Bella corrió hacia el interruptor de la luz y cuando la encendió vio que la persona tendía en el piso era nada más y nada menos que Edward el hombre que hacía que ella fácilmente se sintiera intimidada y el que hacía que con una palabra se sonrojara.

Bella se acercó y le palmeo la cara dos veces, y en ese momento el empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

—¡Auch!, ¿Que me paso?—pregunto Edward desorientado.

—Lo siento, lo siento me asuste mucho, pensé que eras… lo siento tanto…—dijo Bella nerviosa.

—Tranquila estoy bien, la culpa fue mía no acostumbro a dejar la luz apagada cuando estoy en la cocina de noche—dijo Edward tratando de sentarse, Bella lo ayudo a levantarse para que se sentara en una de las sillas de la isla y así poder ver que tan grave fue el golpe.

—Déjame ver tu cabeza… por dios no me perdonare esto nunca…—dijo Bella tan roja como un tomate.

—¡Ey!, cálmate, ya sé que estas preocupada pero enserio no fue nada y me lo merecía por idiota, no debí dejar la luz apagada—dijo Edward tomando una mano de Bella, pero ambos sintieron una sensación muy extraña él la soltó y ella camino hacia la nevera para sacar una cuenta de Hielo y ponérsela en la cabeza.

Bella reviso la cabeza de él para ver si no, tenía heridas y luego puso el hielo en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo esta… el golpe?—pregunto Edward

—Bien, solo fue un pequeño impacto—dijo Bella ruborizándose y agachándose para recoger los vidrios del suelo.

—No lo hagas con las manos te puedes cortar—le dijo Edward tomando una de sus manos, pero ese contacto fue el causante de que se cortara la palma de su mano.

— ¡Carajo!—dijo Bella empuñando su mano.

— ¿Qué paso?—le pregunto Edward mirándola a los ojos.

—Me corte—dijo Bella con su mano empuñada.

—Ven lavemos la mano y yo te la vendo— dijo Edward sonriendo.

—No es necesario—dijo Bella oponiéndose al contacto con él.

—Por favor—dijo él tomando su mano y llevándola al lavaplatos.

Edward le lavo la herida la desinfectó y la vendó, pero tanto él como ella sentían una especie de conexión, pero ¿cómo aceptarlo si apenas y habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras? Él y ella querían romper el silencio que se produjo por unos cuantos minutos pero ninguno de los dos sabia como hacerlo, Bella pensaba como decirle ¿que estabas haciendo a estas horas en la cocina? Pero una voz en su interior le contesto ¡es lógico vino por algo de tomar o comer, a demás es su casa él puede hacer lo que se le apetezca en ella! Edward por su parte quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero en ese momento una voz salió de su interior diciéndole a gritos ¡Ey, eres idiota pregúntale que buscaba y hazla hablar eso es lo que tú necesitas que ella hable! Entonces fue ahí que tomo valor y la miro a sus bellos ojos achocolatados.

— ¿Que buscabas a estas horas en la cocina?—preguntó de una forma hostil pero al darse cuenta de su tono de voz rápidamente cambio—perdón…yo... este quería saber para ayudarte ahora que tienes la mano vendada.

— ¡Claro! Yo venía por un vaso de leche tibia—dijo Bella siempre evitando la mirada de Edward.

— ¿No tienes sueño?—

—No, y la leche me ayuda mucho— dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizarse y no dejar ver las reacciones que él le producía en su cuerpo.

—De hecho yo venía por lo mismo—Edward siempre era un hombre muy caballeroso, y se caracterizaba también por ser un rompecorazones en su Universidad, pero había algo que no le permitía ser coqueto con aquella mujer que tenía en frente.

Edward se levanto de su silla e hizo leche tibia con un poco de azúcar y se la sirvió en una taza a Bella, ella tomaba sorbos de aquella leche al igual que Edward.

Ella pensaba y grababa cada vez más su voz, sus rasgos y su esencia, fue allí cuando Edward le interrumpió su burbuja.

— ¿Por qué no tienes sueño?— la cuestionó Edward.

—Lo que pasa es que no he sabido nada de mi padre y todo esto ha sido muy raro—dijo Bella mirando el vaso con leche, y suspirando siguió antes de que Edward la interrumpiera— el que te descuenta que tu padre tiene negocios turbios y no sepas absolutamente nada, eso no es fácil de asimilar pero tampoco me afecta mucho pues siempre me he apoyado mucho en Emmett y él me hace ver las cosas desde un punto de vista menos duro—dijo Bella finalizando su respuesta.

—Creo entenderte pues a nosotros nunca nos paso lo que a ustedes—dijo Edward—siempre desde que tenemos memoria siempre hemos sabido los trabajos de mi padre.

Cuando él termino de hablar, se hizo un silencio tanto incomodo para ambos así que Bella decidió levantarse e ir de regreso a su cuarto.

—Es hora que me vaya a dormir—dijo Bella disculpándose con Edward.

—Si... este ¿te puedo acompañar a tu habitación?—preguntó Edward nervioso era su primera vez nervioso ante una mujer.

—Sí, seria genial—dijo Bella sonriendo un poco.

Edward lavo los vasos y apago la luz acompañó a Bella a su habitación.

—Bueno hemos llegado—le dijo Bella

—Sí, y espero que descanses, que tengas una linda noche—le dijo despidiéndose de ella

—Igual para ti, descansa y disculpa el golpe—dijo Bella.

Bella entro a su cuarto y rápidamente se quedó dormida, pero Edward en su cuarto no dejaba de pensar que le pasaba con Bella, por un momento pensaba que el golpe lo afectó, pero cuando él lo pensaba mejor sabía que desde el primer momento en el que la vio ella lo hipnotizo de una manera muy extraña.

* * *

_**Que susto el de Bella... habrá romance?**_


	4. Cap4: Noche de Susto

**_Cap.4: Noche de Susto._**

Después de terminada la cena y la reunión con la familia Cullen, Esme la acompaño a un cuarto más cerca del de Emmett.

Bella entro tomo una ducha y se recostó en la cama pues todavía no tenia sueño, pensaba en su padre y en la familia que en algún momento quiso tener pues siempre quiso que tanto su padre como su madre estuvieran juntos, y fueran tan unidos como lo demostraban los Cullen, Bella lucho por atraer el sueño pero no lo lograba así que decidió ir al cuarto de Emmett y vio que estaba dormido y no lo quería despertar y mejor decidió bajar e ir a la cocina en busca de leche tibia para así ir a la cama pues eso le funcionaba mucho cuando no podía dormir bien.

Cuando llego a la puerta de la cocina vio una sombra de una persona moviéndose de un lado para otro, justo a su lado Bella tenía una mesa y allí había un florero por un instinto de protegerse lo tomo y avanzo hacia la persona que se movía en la cocina pues todavía no sabía quién era y decidió que era mejor pegarle en la cabeza antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a ella o a alguien de la familia que los estaba ocultando, el florero se reventó en varios pedazos y el hombre cayó al piso, Bella corrió hacia el interruptor de la luz y cuando la encendió vio que la persona tendía en el piso era nada más y nada menos que Edward el hombre que hacía que ella fácilmente se sintiera intimidada y el que hacía que con una palabra se sonrojara.

Bella se acercó y le palmeo la cara dos veces, y en ese momento el empezó a recobrar la conciencia.

—¡Auch!, ¿Que me paso?—pregunto Edward desorientado.

—Lo siento, lo siento me asuste mucho, pensé que eras… lo siento tanto…—dijo Bella nerviosa.

—Tranquila estoy bien, la culpa fue mía no acostumbro a dejar la luz apagada cuando estoy en la cocina de noche—dijo Edward tratando de sentarse, Bella lo ayudo a levantarse para que se sentara en una de las sillas de la isla y así poder ver que tan grave fue el golpe.

—Déjame ver tu cabeza… por dios no me perdonare esto nunca…—dijo Bella tan roja como un tomate.

—¡Ey!, cálmate, ya sé que estas preocupada pero enserio no fue nada y me lo merecía por idiota, no debí dejar la luz apagada—dijo Edward tomando una mano de Bella, pero ambos sintieron una sensación muy extraña él la soltó y ella camino hacia la nevera para sacar una cuenta de Hielo y ponérsela en la cabeza.

Bella reviso la cabeza de él para ver si no, tenía heridas y luego puso el hielo en su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo esta… el golpe?—pregunto Edward

—Bien, solo fue un pequeño impacto—dijo Bella ruborizándose y agachándose para recoger los vidrios del suelo.

—No lo hagas con las manos te puedes cortar—le dijo Edward tomando una de sus manos, pero ese contacto fue el causante de que se cortara la palma de su mano.

— ¡Carajo!—dijo Bella empuñando su mano.

— ¿Qué paso?—le pregunto Edward mirándola a los ojos.

—Me corte—dijo Bella con su mano empuñada.

—Ven lavemos la mano y yo te la vendo— dijo Edward sonriendo.

—No es necesario—dijo Bella oponiéndose al contacto con él.

—Por favor—dijo él tomando su mano y llevándola al lavaplatos.

Edward le lavo la herida la desinfectó y la vendó, pero tanto él como ella sentían una especie de conexión, pero ¿cómo aceptarlo si apenas y habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras? Él y ella querían romper el silencio que se produjo por unos cuantos minutos pero ninguno de los dos sabia como hacerlo, Bella pensaba como decirle ¿que estabas haciendo a estas horas en la cocina? Pero una voz en su interior le contesto ¡es lógico vino por algo de tomar o comer, a demás es su casa él puede hacer lo que se le apetezca en ella! Edward por su parte quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero en ese momento una voz salió de su interior diciéndole a gritos ¡Ey, eres idiota pregúntale que buscaba y hazla hablar eso es lo que tú necesitas que ella hable! Entonces fue ahí que tomo valor y la miro a sus bellos ojos achocolatados.

— ¿Que buscabas a estas horas en la cocina?—preguntó de una forma hostil pero al darse cuenta de su tono de voz rápidamente cambio—perdón…yo... este quería saber para ayudarte ahora que tienes la mano vendada.

— ¡Claro! Yo venía por un vaso de leche tibia—dijo Bella siempre evitando la mirada de Edward.

— ¿No tienes sueño?—

—No, y la leche me ayuda mucho— dijo Bella tratando de tranquilizarse y no dejar ver las reacciones que él le producía en su cuerpo.

—De hecho yo venía por lo mismo—Edward siempre era un hombre muy caballeroso, y se caracterizaba también por ser un rompecorazones en su Universidad, pero había algo que no le permitía ser coqueto con aquella mujer que tenía en frente.

Edward se levanto de su silla e hizo leche tibia con un poco de azúcar y se la sirvió en una taza a Bella, ella tomaba sorbos de aquella leche al igual que Edward.

Ella pensaba y grababa cada vez más su voz, sus rasgos y su esencia, fue allí cuando Edward le interrumpió su burbuja.

— ¿Por qué no tienes sueño?— la cuestionó Edward.

—Lo que pasa es que no he sabido nada de mi padre y todo esto ha sido muy raro—dijo Bella mirando el vaso con leche, y suspirando siguió antes de que Edward la interrumpiera— el que te descuenta que tu padre tiene negocios turbios y no sepas absolutamente nada, eso no es fácil de asimilar pero tampoco me afecta mucho pues siempre me he apoyado mucho en Emmett y él me hace ver las cosas desde un punto de vista menos duro—dijo Bella finalizando su respuesta.

—Creo entenderte pues a nosotros nunca nos paso lo que a ustedes—dijo Edward—siempre desde que tenemos memoria siempre hemos sabido los trabajos de mi padre.

Cuando él termino de hablar, se hizo un silencio tanto incomodo para ambos así que Bella decidió levantarse e ir de regreso a su cuarto.

—Es hora que me vaya a dormir—dijo Bella disculpándose con Edward.

—Si... este ¿te puedo acompañar a tu habitación?—preguntó Edward nervioso era su primera vez nervioso ante una mujer.

—Sí, seria genial—dijo Bella sonriendo un poco.

Edward lavo los vasos y apago la luz acompañó a Bella a su habitación.

—Bueno hemos llegado—le dijo Bella

—Sí, y espero que descanses, que tengas una linda noche—le dijo despidiéndose de ella

—Igual para ti, descansa y disculpa el golpe—dijo Bella.

Bella entro a su cuarto y rápidamente se quedó dormida, pero Edward en su cuarto no dejaba de pensar que le pasaba con Bella, por un momento pensaba que el golpe lo afectó, pero cuando él lo pensaba mejor sabía que desde el primer momento en el que la vio ella lo hipnotizo de una manera muy extraña.

* * *

_**Que susto el de Bella... habrá romance?**_


	5. Cap 5: Más disculpas y un beso

**_Cap. 5: Más disculpas y un beso._**

La noche pasó rápido y a primera hora todos se levantaron, Bella se ducho y se puso un jean azul, una blusa rosa clara, y unos converse, peino su pelo y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermano el cual ya iba saliendo.

—Hola hermanita—dijo abrazándola

—Hola grandulón—ella correspondió el abrazo de Emmett— ¿Como amaneciste hoy?—preguntó ella mirando su costado que estaba herido.

—Bien… ya puedo moverme mejor que ayer, aunque no me puedo reír me duele mucho— dijo haciéndole un puchero a Bella.

—Claro— dijo ella siéndose de él.

— ¿Que haremos hoy?—pregunto Bella pues sabían que por seguridad debían estar dentro de la casa.

—No lo sé, vamos a reunirnos con los Cullen tú debes hacer tus estudios y yo tengo que ver un apartamento para los dos, no quiero abusar de la confianza de esta familia—dijo Emmett.

— ¿Y tu desde cuando tan considerado?—le pregunto Bella a Emmett

—No lo sé, no me reconozco— dijo soltando de repente una carcajada pero con muecas de dolor.

—Vamos con la familia—dijo Bella.

—Oye, ¿qué te paso en la mano?—pregunto Emmett, tomándole la mano lastimada.

—Este… nada…me corte— dijo Bella, con un poco de culpa en su cara.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Sí, solo me corte… pero ya estoy bien—dijo Bella adelantándosele a su hermano para evitar más preguntas.

Cuando ambos llegaron al comedor se dieron cuenta que todos estaban allí esperándolos, Bella no sabía cómo actuar pues había roto un florero y le había pegado a Edward, ellos se acomodaron como la vez anterior Carlisle en la cabecera de la mesa Esme a su derecha al igual que Edward y Alice, a su izquierda estaban Rosalie y Jasper y a su lado se sentaría Bella y frente a Carlisle, Emmett.

—Buenos días Chicos —Saludó Carlisle

—Buenos días—saludaron Bella y Emmett al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Como amanecieron los dos?

—Bien gracias—Volvieron a contestar en coro.

— ¿Bella que te paso en la mano?—pregunto Esme preocupada, Bella en el acto bajo su mano a las piernas.

—Este…mmm…me… me corte—dijo bajando la cabeza.

—Hay cariño y porque no me avisaste, ¿cuando fue?—Volvió a preguntar Esme igual de preocupada.

—Este… eso… fue—Bella no alcanzo a responder puesto que Edward la interrumpió.

—Madre ¿en donde están las aspirinas?—Bella respiro profundo y lo miro para saber que tramaba.

—Si ya te las traigo—dijo Esme levantándose de su puesto

Bella y Edward se miraron un rato, pero cuando sintieron llegar a Esme ambos cortaron su conexión, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida por Emmett, pero no era momento de cuestionar a su hermana frente a toda la familia que apenas estaban conociendo.

—Edward ¿tu estuviste en la cocina anoche?—pregunto Esme un tanto triste.

—Si señora—con esto el aludido un poco asustado.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías quebrado el Florero que compramos en Londres?—cuando Esme dijo lo del florero Bella inmediatamente se ahogo con un pedazo de Hot Cakes que había llevado a su boca hacia un momento — ¿Estás bien querida?— preguntó Esme a Bella

—Si—dijo tosiendo —solo fue un pedacito— dijo Bella, Edward se tomo una aspirina y Bella termino de desayunar en tiempo récord y pensó que lo mejor y menos incomodo era salir de inmediato de aquel lugar así que se levando —disculpen me retiro—dijo Bella dejándolos a todos en el comedor y ella se dirigía hacia la puerta principal.

No paraba de pensar en cómo fue que paso lo de anoche ella no debió ir a la cocina, y ahora debía un florero Londinense y no tenía posibilidades de reponerlo en ese momento.

Cuando ella cavilaba en sus pensamientos no sintió la presencia de Emmett tras ella, él la cogió del cuello y Bella lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Hey calma soy yo—dijo Emmett sonriéndole.

—Me asustaste—lo regaño Bella y pegándole justo en su herida.

—Auch… eso dolió— dijo Emmett sentándose en las escaleras del porche— ¿qué está pasando Bella?—le pregunto mirando hacia el bosque.

— ¿Que pasa de qué? O ¿a qué te refieres?—le preguntó Bella a Emmett, pero sabía que se refería a lo que había pasado en el desayuno.

—Bella no me respondas con otra pregunta y sabes perfectamente que me refiero a lo que paso en el desayuno, tu estas cortada y el tiene dolor de cabeza y el florero de Esme, y tu nerviosismo, sabes que a mí no me puedes ocultar eso soy tu hermano y te conozco muy bien—le dijo

—Ok… te diré—dijo Bella sintiéndose un tanto vencida por Emmett.

Y fue así que hablaron un buen tiempo de lo que sucedió en la noche anterior pero omitió detalles como las reacciones que Edward le producía a Bella.

—Bella, voy a dormir un rato—dijo Emmett levantándose y dejándola sola, ella pensaba en cómo decirle a Esme como le repondría su florero y también pensaba en cómo y a qué número de teléfono llamar a Charlie.

Ella pensaba cada vez mas y se adentraba cada vez en su mente tratando de mantener lejos lo que había pasado a en la noche y como su cuerpo había sentido una atracción inigualable con él.

No supo en qué momento esa persona en la que trataba de no pensar el saco de sus pensamientos.

—Hola—dijo cerca de su oído, ella se giro lentamente para ver esos bellos ojos que desde hace unas horas la habían hechizado.

—Buenos días—dijo Bella retirando la mirada.

— ¿Como amaneció tu mano?

—está mucho mejor— dijo Bella moviendo la misma—este yo te quería pedir de nuevo una disculpa por el golpe de anoche—dijo Bella tomando valor para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No te disculpes mas— dijo Edward sonriéndole.

—Está bien—respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio pues no tenían la suficiente confianza para hacer preguntas y mucho menos después de un incidente como el de la noche anterior, Bella decidió que lo mejor era levantarse e ir a buscar a Emmett para hablar o para que planearan lo que iban a hacer, pues ella no podía quedarse todo el día en una casa sin hacer nada y su especialización no podía dar espera y su trabajo, lo había dejado sin dar alguna explicación.

Cuando se levantó Edward hizo lo mismo y en un reflejo para que Bella no se fuera de su lado, la tomo por el brazo y la acero a él, sin poder evitar un beso el cual inicio Edward y el cuerpo de Bella siguió sin poner resistencia alguna, Bella al darse cuenta de lo que hacia se retiro de él terminando el beso, y sonrojándose como nunca.

—Bella se me olvidaba vamos a… —Emmett no termino de hablar pues había visto a su hermana en una situación tato comprometedora con un amigo de su infancia Edward— ¿disculpen interrumpo algo?—pregunto Emmett un tanto serio, pero en su mirada había algo de picardía.

—Nada… Emmett —dijo Bella alejándose de Edward y acercándose a Emmett.

— ¿Estás segura Bella?—pregunto Emmett tratando de que ella dijera algo.

—Claro que si, ¿acaso desconfías de mi?—

—No, Claro que no, solo venia decirte que si quieres ir y llamar al hospital donde trabajabas o hacer tus papeles para hacer la especialización y la vas adelantando aquí…—dijo Emmett, tranquilo.

—Si me parece bien—

—No se diga más… Edward ¿nos podrías prestar uno de tus autos para nosotros ir al pueblo?— pregunto Emmett a su amigo de la infancia cosa que Bella no sabía que eran.

—Claro ya sabes cual usar y donde están las llaves—dijo Edward con una bella sonrisa de lado y dirigiéndose a uno de los autos que habían estacionados frente la gran casa, pero no sin antes despedirse de Bella.

* * *

_**El primer Beso nunca se olvida...**_

_**Andy.**_


	6. Cap 6: ¿Una Cita?

**_Cap. 6: ¿Una Cita?_**

Edward puso en marcha su auto, no podía sacarla de su cabeza, ella y su infinita belleza lo habían flechado y por su parte Bella y Emmett decidieron ir y hacer papeles para la especialización de Bella y llamar al Hospital donde trabajaba para renunciar, Bella quería estar todo el día ocupada para no pensar, en Edward y mucho menos en el beso que él le dio.

— ¿Por qué tan callada?—Pregunto Emmett en el lado del copiloto.

—Así soy yo—dijo Bella—parece que no me conoces—terminó de decir Bella

—Porque te conozco te pregunto ¿por qué tan callada?… estoy por pensar que fue por el beso que te dio Edward—dijo Emmett siempre imprudente y metido, eso pensaba Bella en ocasiones de su hermano.

— ¿Como sabes lo que paso… si habías dicho que te ibas a dormir?—pregunto Bella acelerando un poco.

— ¡Ey! Baja un poco la velocidad, vamos a 120 Km/h—dijo Emmett en un tono de autoridad, al cual Bella obedeció sin chistar.

—No me has contestado—presiono Bella

—Bells, yo me devolví desde las escalas y te escuche hablando con Edward de la mano y tú te disculpabas con el por un golpe, y cuando me disponía a salir vi a mi hermanita besándose con mi mejor amigo—dijo Emmett haciendo cara de asco.

— ¿Tu mejor amigo? Si apenas lo conoces desde hace unas horas—le dijo Bella muy seria.

—Claro que no, nos conocemos desde pequeños, en el colegio Bells, pero por lo visto tú no lo recuerdas—le dijo Emmett serio, y retomando su palabra—ellos se mudaron cuando tenías 3 años, pero siempre he tenido contacto con él—le dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos.

Bella solo lo escuchaba, y cuando terminó de hablar ya habían llegado a las instalaciones de la universidad, así que se bajaron ambos del auto y fueron a las oficinas para hacer el papeleo de admisión de Bella en la Universidad de Forks.

Esta diligencia tomo un buen tiempo de el tiempo de Bella, a si que decidió que Emmett la dejara sola, con la excusa de que él debía descansar, y fue de esta manera que ella quedo en la universidad y Emmett en el auto de Edward esperándola para luego ir a buscar un apartamento cerca de la universidad.

Bella mientras estuvo sola y organizando los horarios y materias para su especialización, pensaba en que le había sucedido con ese beso que le dio Edward, ya había besado a otros hombres, pero él le hizo sentir algo que jamás sintió con otra persona, su ex-novio de 2 años Mike Newton, ni con Jacob Black su primera vez fue genial tierno delicado pero nunca hubo tal sentimiento, ni atracción hacia él, ni esa pasión en ese beso, Bella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se giro golpeando a una persona, y tumbando los papeles que llevaba en sus manos.

—Lo siento tanto—dijo disculpándose últimamente eso era lo único que hacia disculparse, y recogiendo sus papeles.

Aquel chico se agacho para ayudarle, el termino de darle sus papeles a Bella.

—No te disculpes mas—dijo Edward divertido con una sonrisa que hacía que su respiración fallara y su corazón se acelerara.

—¡Por Dios! Esto no puede estar pasando—dijo en un susurro.

—No pensé que te molestaba mi presencia—dijo Edward con su mirada triste y borrando la sonrisa que al ver a Bella se le dibujaba en su rostro automáticamente.

—No es eso—contesto Bella automáticamente—es que…—Bella no encontraba las palabras correctas.

—Tranquila—dijo un Edward triste—No tienes que dar explicaciones.

Él no sabía que le pasaba ese día había llegado directo hacia Tanya Denali una de sus chicas para el rato y decidió que era lo mejor alejarse de ella para así asimilar lo que le sucedía con Bella y el por qué la había besado horas antes.

—No es lo que quise decir—dijo Bella sintiéndose como una tonta por verlo triste—lo que quería decir es que, no podía ser cierto tu y yo siempre nos encontramos chocándonos o con golpes y eso ya me tiene candada— dijo sonrojándose.

—Es un gusto chocarme contigo—dijo Edward con una bella sonrisa que se reponía luego de segundos.

—Bueno debo irme, Emmett me está esperando—dijo caminando hacia el pasillo para la salida.

— ¡Espera! Te invito a cenar, hoy en la noche—

—Lo siento, no me gusta salir con los amigos de mi hermano—dijo ella tratando de crear una barrera entre los dos.

—Por favor, solo una cena, nada mas— dijo el tratando de convencerla.

Bella y Edward caminaban hacia la salida y el estacionamiento

—No lo sé…— deteniéndose antes de entras al auto.

—Solo una cena, fuera de casa, y unas cuantas palabras—volvió a insistir Edward.

— ¿Una cena y unas cuantas palabras?—Emmett para ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba despierto y escuchaba la petición que le hacía Edward a su hermana.

— ¿Emmett?—Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quien más…ven a alguien más dentro del auto?— dijo aun con los ojos cerrados—así que una cena y unas palabras—dijo Emmett abriendo los ojos y con una cara muy seria.

—Así es… Claro si ella me acepta la invitación—dijo Edward mirando a Bella esperanzado.

— ¿Bells?—Emmett miraba a Bella como si él fuera en que la estaba invitando—

—Está bien—dijo ella finalmente Bella dirigiéndose a Edward.

—entonces te parece si te espero a las 8en la puerta—

—Si perfecto dijo Bella ingresando al auto—y Edward cerrando su puerta

—Hasta la noche—dijo Edward despidiéndose, y Bella con un movimiento de mano.

—Valla mi hermanita y mi mejor amigo, quien lo diría—dijo Emmett en son de burla.

—Silencio— le dijo una Bella enojada, pero a su vez estaba feliz por fin podría conocer al chico un poco más, y solucionar sus dudas en cuanto a lo que le sucedía con él.

Mientras ella conducía a donde Emmett le indicaba, el silencio se hacía cada vez más cómodo, pero su mente tenía a todas las Chicas alborotadas ¿Qué te pondrás? ¿A dónde te llevara? ¿Será una cena romántica? Y le hacían miles de preguntas más.__

* * *

_**Que pasará con esta cita?**_

_**Andy.**_


	7. Cap7: La Cita

**_Cap.7: La Cita_**

— ¡Bella!—grito Emmett

— ¿Que paso?—dijo después de que él interrumpiera su burbuja

—Estas en la luna, pasamos la casa y no me escuchaste que te detuvieras—dijo Emmett

—Lo siento—Bella dio reversa al auto y estacionaron frente a una casa, no muy grande pero para ellos dos era perfecta.

Ambos bajaron y vieron cerca un auto, parecía que ya los estaban esperando, tocaron la puerta y un hombre alto moreno los atendió.

—Buenas tardes, soy Sam Uley el dueño de la casa—se presentó

—Hola yo lo llame, Soy Emmett—dijo ofreciéndole la mano

—Sigan y conozcan la casa—dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ellos ingresaran.

Los tres recorrieron la casa a Emmett y a Bella les gusto, era lo que necesitaban y justo estaba a unos minutos de la casa de los Cullen.

—La tomamos—dijo Emmett seguro.

Bella no estaba interesada en como cerraron el negocio, ella estaba allí físicamente pero mentalmente, estaba en otro lado.

—Vamos debes ir a comprar algo para tu cena—dijo Emmett al oído de Bella.

—Claro— dijo ella nerviosa.

Se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Cullen y cada uno fue a su cuarto luego de saludar a los que habían en la casa, Bella fue a su cuarto quería pensar tranquilizarse tenía dos horas para estar lista, pero valla sorpresa la que se llevo cuando vio un vestido de gala junto a algunos accesorios.

— ¡Bella! Llegaste—le dijo una voz suave, cuando ella se giro vio a Alice.

—Alice, ¿qué es esto?—dijo señalando el vestido.

—Un vestido Bells—dijo como si fuera muy obvio.

—ya sé que es un vestido Alice, pero ¿qué hace aquí?

—Bella, me di cuenta que Edward te invito a cenar, y me tome la libertad de escogerte un buen atuendo para la cena— dijo ella cruzando sus brazos.

—No lo puedo aceptar, además es solo una cena informal—dijo Bella

—Nada de eso, desde ayer somos amigas, y no quiero que desprecies mi detalle… además se que te va a llevar a un buen restaurante, así que dúchate que yo te espero para ponerte divina—diciendo esto la empujo hacia el baño y ella se sentó en la cama.

Bella tomo una ducha tratando de no pensar en nada, se decía para sí misma que debía relajar su mente, se dio su tiempo para asearse bien, lavo sus dientes y enredo su pelo en una toalla para recoger el agua que seguía escurriendo, salió del baño pensando que aun estaría allí su nueva amiga Alice.

—Bells ven siéntate—le señalo la silla del tocador, ella solo asintió e hizo lo que Alice pido, ella quito la toalla de su cabello lo seco y peino, en cuestión de minutos, luego la giro y maquilló todo en cuestión de una hora Bella ya estaba casi lista solo le faltaba el vestido y los zapatos—Bella, ya es hora del vestido—dijo tomando el vestido entre las manos y ofreciéndoselo a ella.

— ¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?—le pregunto Bella.

—Claro no voy a dejar que dañes mi obra maestra—dijo ella con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Edward.

Bella quedó como si fuese un verdadero ángel, el tiempo paso y Alice solo retocaba su vestido, más nerviosa no podía estar se sentía sudar y temblar, no era la primera vez que tenía una cita se repetía, pero era la primera vez que se sentía de esta manera cuando le habían pedido tener una cita, sentía en su estomago miles de sensaciones.

—Ya es hora—dijo Alice entrando a su habitación, y rompiendo su cadena de pensamientos.

— ¿En qué momento saliste?—preguntó Bella más nerviosa todavía.

—Bella te dije que saldría un momento para ver si Edward estaba en la sala—dijo ella tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola hacia la puerta de su habitación—Bueno basta de nervios que él no muerde solo es una cita, una cena deja de sudar, Bells, estas divina—dicho esto Alice desapareció escaleras abajo.

—Solo es una cena, no pasara nada mas—se dijo Bella en un susurro y tomando un respiración para tener valor de bajar y no volver corriendo a su habitación.

—Bella ya puedes bajar—se escucho la voz inconfundible de Alice.

Ella poco a poco escalón por escalón fue descendiendo, Edward desde la sala esperaba también un poco nervioso y ansioso, cuando dirigió su vista hacia las escalas vio a la mujer más hermosa que nunca antes había visto, se dirijo hacia el último escalón y ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero, ella lo tomo sin pensarlo pues sentía que en cualquier momento caería.

— ¿Lista?—pregunto él en un susurro en su oído.

—Sí, eso creo…—respondió un poco sonrosada.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa, pero antes de salir se escucho la voz fuerte de Emmett.

—espero la traigas como la llevas, y que sea antes del amanecer—dijo y estalló en carcajadas.

Bella y Edward decidieron no mirar a tras pues ya era demasiado vergonzoso el comentario que había hecho segundos antes de salir.

Edward le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Bella y rápidamente se dirigió a su lugar, encendió el auto y emprendió la marcha, el silencio se hizo presente hasta que Bella decidió romperlo.

— ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?—

—Vamos a un restaurante que me gusta mucho y quisiera compartir el lugar contigo—

— ¿pero no es en el pueblo?—

—En realidad no, es un lugar que queda fuera de la ciudad de Seattle, ya lo veras—dijo él con la vista fija en el camino.

El silencio volvió pero ya no era incomodo, era tranquilo, era relajante, muy seguido Edward la miraba y pensaba si en verdad le gustaría aquel sitio que tenía reservado para ella, pronto llegaron al lugar que en el que cenarían.

Edward bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de Bella la ayudo a salir y se dirigió con ella hacia el restaurante, el mozo que había en la entrada los atendió, pero rápidamente Edward dijo que tenían reservación, el hombre los llevo hacia un lugar muy especial dentro de aquel restaurante y los dejo solos por unos momentos.

—Este lugar en hermoso… es mágico—dijo Bella caminando hacia el mirador.

—Gracias es mi lugar favorito en este sitio— dijo acercándose a ella por la parte de atrás.

—Es maravilloso—dijo ella girándose y quedando con él frente a frente, sintiendo su olor y su aliento fresco, deseando de nuevo un beso.

* * *

_**Waw... Que Romantico!**_

_**Andy.**_


	8. Cap8: La Cita (segunda parte)

**_Cap.8: La Cita (segunda parte)_**

Edward se acerco más y más hasta casi rosar sus labios pero fue allí cuando llego el mesero e interrumpió el momento tan íntimo que estaban viviendo.

—Disculpe señor, y soy Seth y seré su mesero esta noche, les traigo la carta o desean tomar vino— Preguntó el joven muy atento, y educado.

Edward miro a Bella que ya estaba devuelta recargada en el mirador.

— ¿Deseas tomar vino antes de la cena?— le pregunto Edward intentando que ella le volviera la mirada.

—Bueno—dijo volviendo a suposición de antes de ser interrumpidos, pero esta vez con una pequeña distancia.

El joven sirvió dos copas de vino tinto a cada uno y se marcho, dejando a ambos admirando la vista de la ciudad de Seattle, todo era tan mágico, la compañía de ambos la cercanía que estaban desarrollando, esa comodidad que sentían al lado del otro, pronto Edward quiso romper el silencio, quería saber que pensaba ella que compromisos tenia, pues solo la quería tener para él, la quería cuidar y ayudar, proteger y sentirse seguro en la mujer que hasta ahora lo había enamorado con solo haberla avistó una vez.

—Bella...—dijo, ella automáticamente se giro para verlo.

—Dime—dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos y perdiéndose entre ellos.

Ellos sentían que esas miradas lo decían todo, no necesitaban hablar para expresar lo que sentían, y lo que querían saber el uno del otro, pero él quería escuchar de sus labios lo que sus ojos decían.

— ¿Cómo es posible que me enamore de una mujer con solo verla una vez?—dijo él mirándola fijamente.

—No lo sé… pero creo que es el corazón el que hace que estas cosas sucedan, la chica debe ser afortunada—dijo ella agachando la mirada, pues pensó que el ya tenía una enamorada, y esa persona no sería ella.

— ¿Por qué me quías mi mar de chocolate cuando te estoy declarando mi amor?—pregunto el tomando su cara entre sus manos suaves.

—Creo que es porque pensé que ya tenias a la dueña de tu corazón—respondió con una lagrima amenazando en salir.—es ilógico que te enamores de una persona que apenas viste hace unas cuantas horas—volvió a decir Bella hechizada en los ojos de Edward.

—No sé qué pasó, no sé cómo pero el día que te vi llegar con Emmett a la casa vi que eras lo que por años busque en una persona—él la tomo de las manos y se las llevo a su corazón, Bella se sentía en la gloria, pensaba que esto era un lindo sueño y que pronto acabaría.

Edward guio a Bella hacia una pista de baile privada donde empezó a llevarla al ritmo del compas, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras el apoyaba una de sus mejillas en su cabeza, la pista de baile era cada vez más suave, cuando la pista termino decidieron cenar, la cena fue en silencio pero con miradas que ambos se daban, al terminar la cena volvieron a bailar, por otro rato, y empezaron a hablar.

—Este tema de la mafia ha sido muy difícil para mí—dijo Bella—estar alejada de mi padre es raro, siempre ha sido él la persona que me ha protegido, y cuidado desde que René nos dejo—dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Para nosotros es un poco más llevadero pero estar a cargo de Alice y Rosalie es un poco complicado, ellas son locas por las compras y eso a veces deja mucha evidencia, y nosotros no nos podemos arriesgar—dijo el—somos la mano derecha de tu padre ahora el negocio está a cargo de Carlisle y eso complica las cosas, pero creo que tu padre hace lo mejor en dejarlos y dar un rato falso al cual ellos deben rastrear, así los dejaran tranquilos y podrán seguir con sus vidas—dijo él apagando un poco su mirada.

—Y tú, ¿cuál será tu camino el día que yo siga el mío?—Preguntó Bella.

—No lo sé, lo único que sé es que quiero que aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos y que me dejes ser el hombre más feliz, y me dejes hacerte la mujer más feliz—dijo sonriéndole— ¿Por que pensamos en un futuro que no ha llegado?, y ¿que lo único que hará es separarnos?... Yo anhele estar con la persona que me hiciera sentir diferente, que me hiciera sentir en casa, y la encontré esa persona eres tú Bella—dijo tomando su mentón y acercándose a ella, despacio y sin titubear.

—Quisiera que esta noche no se acabara nunca…—dijo ella antes de que el la besara.

Ambos se entregaron en ese beso, ambos lo querían lo deseaban, sus labios parecían no quererse alejar, el beso fue terminado por ambos, Edward abrazo a Bella con más fuerza estrechándola contra su cuerpo, Ellos querían seguir con esta relación que apenas empezaba.

—Vamos—dijo Edward llevando a Bella hacia la salida

— ¿a dónde vamos?—

—Es sorpresa—

—Pero a mí no…— sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Edward, el se quito su abrigo y se lo puso en los hombros a Bella.

Todo en aquel restaurante fue mágico, un momento el cual ambos guardarían en su memoria, El condujo de vuelta a hacia la casa, pero se desvió kilómetros antes, pronto llegaron a un lugar donde dejaron el auto, y Edward saco del auto varias cosas las cuales Bella no prestó mucha atención.

—Ven conmigo—dijo tendiéndole una mano.

— ¿Vamos a ir a la mitad del bosque en la noche?— dijo Bella

—Sí, pero se adonde iremos, acaso ¿desconfías de mi?

—de ti no, del bosque y de mi, con estos zapatos— dijo ella, en ese momento sintió que se empezaba a divertir como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en su relación con Jacob Black.

—Tranquila el camino es seguro, y te puedes sostener de mí si eso te preocupa—

Edward la guio hasta llegar a un hermoso claro donde él tendió una manta y varias cosas más, se sentó junto con Bella al pie de un árbol y miraron hacia el cielo y una hermosa luna que los iluminaba.

—Esto es todavía más hermoso que la vista del restaurante—dijo Bella.

—Aquí vengo cuando me quiero alejar del mundo, y cuando quiero pensar en mi vida—dijo él mirando la luna.

Ambos se recostaron sobre la manta que había tendido Edward, él le acaricio el pelo a Bella y le tarareaba cerca a su oído.

—Me gustas, me gusta cara centímetro que he visto de tu ser—dijo él en un susurro que solo escuchaba ella.

—Yo no sé que me paso contigo, es la primera vez que ciento esto por una persona—dijo Bella levantando su cara para observar a Edward, el cual miraba el cielo.

Ellos se quedaron dormidos en aquel prado, se sentían bien juntos, Bella despertó por la molestia de unos rayos en su cara, y se dio cuenta que aun seguían en aquel Claro.

* * *

_**Waw... !**_

_**Andy.**_


	9. Cap 9: ¿Peligro?

**_Cap. 9: ¿Peligro?_**

Ella movió a Edward y lo llamo, pero él se removía y no despertaba.

—Edward… Edward—lo llamo moviéndolo con todas sus fuerzas.

—Quiero dormir un poco más—dijo él entre dormido y buscando a Bella con sus manos

—Edward Cullen, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí—dijo Bella poniéndose de pie.

—Estamos en mi cuarto y todo está bien amor— dijo él.

Bella quedo sin habla, pero era necesario que él despertara pues el tiempo estaba cambiando y el sol que la había despertado se estaba escondiendo entre unas grises nubes que estaban amenazando en llover.

—Edward por favor despierta ya es hora de irnos a casa—dijo una vez más.

—No quiero estoy disfrutando de mi primera mañana con la mujer que se robo mi corazón desde el primer segundo en que la vi—dijo el dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

—Edward no estamos en tu cuarto y creo que ya es hora de volver a casa o no nos vamos a aguantar a Emmett el resto de nuestras vidas—dijo ella tratando de parecer seria y haciendo una amenaza la cual sabia que se cumpliría.

Pero a él no le importaba solo le importaba estar cerca de ella y que ella se sintiera bien en su compañía.

— ¿No quieres estar más conmigo?—pregunto Edward sentándose por fin y mirándola a los ojos, en esos ojos se veía un tanto de tristeza.

—No es eso, solo que creo que necesitamos una buena ducha, comer algo y tú debes ir a la universidad—dijo Bella sonriéndole.

—No quiero ir a la universidad hoy solo quiero estar contigo— levantándose y tomando a Bella de la cintura.

Se aferro a ella y dándole un beso en el cual le demostraba sus sentimientos hacia ella y ella le respondía con la misma intensidad, pronto empezó a llover no era una lluvia cualquiera era una tormenta que los empapo que cuestión de segundos, a Bella terminó de dañarle el peinado que Alice le había hecho y clora también el vestido que tenia, y a Edward su hermoso cabello alborotado cayo por la intensidad de la lluvia.

—Mira lo que nos está pasando por no hacerme caso—dijo Bella sonriendo.

—Si vamos a pescar un resfriado, si no nos escampamos y cambiamos de atuendo—dijo él todavía abrazándola y haciendo cara de indignación.

Bella se sentía segura no quería que este momento junto al hombre que conoció hace apenas dos días terminara, ¿cómo era posible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué sucedería en unos días o meses? se preguntaba mientras seguía prendida en el pecho de Edward y en la mitad del claro, Edward la separo de su cuerpo y empezó correr como un niño pequeño cuando disfruta la lluvia y los charcos que se producen por la misma.

—Ven conmigo—dijo él mientras daba vueltas.

—No Edward ya es hora, deben estar preocupados—dijo Bella riendo.

—No lo están, o sino ya hubiesen llamado—dijo él sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Ok... Lo hare—ella se quito los zapatos y se unió a la danza de Edward con la lluvia.

Ambos estaban sumidos en una burbuja en la cual el mundo exterior no les importaba.

—Ya es hora—dijo Edward abrazándola y dándoles un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—No quiero que termine este día, ha sido el mejor de toda mi vida—le dijo Bella abrazándose a él.

—Te prometo que no terminará—dijo el dándole un beso en su cabeza—pero tenemos que volver, o si no es enserio que no podremos volver a salir—dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Bella tomo sus zapatos en la mano y Edward la manta y le ofreció la mano, y ella instintivamente la tomo con fuerza, se dirigieron hacia el auto Edward como siempre siendo un caballero con Bella abrió su puerta y la cerro después que ella entrara, y él rodeo el auto para conducir.

En el camino a casa sus manos y miradas de unían cada tanto, sonreían, y él besaba el dorso de la mano de Bella, en poco tiempo arribaron a la casa.

—Bella, quisiera saber si tú ¿quieres ser mi novia?—dijo tomando su mano sin soltarla un solo instante, Bella se quedó muda sus ojos amenazaban con lagrimas—Se que es muy apresurado pero en realidad estoy seguro de lo que quiero, te quiero a ti junto a mí, solo los dos nadie más, eres lo que siempre espere—le dijo mientras la tomaba del mentón, para besarla antes de salir del auto, pero Bella se alejo de sus labios para dar una respuesta que no estaba segura de dar.

—Edward, no que es lo que estoy haciendo, contigo siento que no puedo ser coherente con lo que siento y pienso… y…—Edward no la dejo terminar

—Solo piénsalo te estaré esperando—dijo dándole un beso en su mejilla.

Ambos bajaron del auto y se dirigieron hacia la casa, ellos se despidieron y cada uno fue a su cuarto a cambiarse los atuendos empapados.

Bella entro al baño y dejo correr el agua tibia en su cuerpo, después de un rato salió del baño, se puso una camiseta y un short, salió de su cuarto para saber quien estaba en casa a parte de ellos dos, reviso toda la casa y no encontró a nadie, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer par ellos dos.

—No hay nadie en casa—escucho la voz de Edward a sus espaldas.

— ¿En donde están?—dijo ella concentrada en lo que hacía.

—No lo sé… e intentado comunicarme con ellos y ninguno responde—dijo Edward pensativo.

No era normal que todos desaparecieran sin dejar rastro alguno, debieron dejar una señal, un mensaje, pero sus autos no estaban todo estaba en los cuartos, la casa se veía organizada, todo para Edward era muy extraño, a tal punto que tomo a Bella por la cintura y en su oído susurro "tenemos que salir de aquí", Nada era normal para Edward y para él lo mejor era tomar precauciones.

— ¿Qué pasa?—pregunto ella bajito y un poco asustada.

—Esto no es normal, tenemos que salir de la casa—

—Edward, pero si acabamos de volver, mi hermano y tu familia se va a preocupar—dijo Bella un poco mas alterada.

—Lo sé princesa, pero te aseguro que algo aquí no está bien—dijo él tratando de tranquilizarla—Ven vamos—la tomo de la mano y la guió hacia el despacho de Carlisle, buscó entre el escritorio de que había allí, y sacó un bolso pequeño.

— ¿Que tiene ese bolso de importante?—

—Un arma documentos y las llaves de un auto que hay a unos metros de aquí—dijo Edward colgándose el bolso y tomando de la mano a Bella. —tenemos que salir de aquí ya.

—No puedo salir sin zapatos tengo que ir por…—él la interrumpió abruptamente

—No hay tiempo salimos ya o nos matan. — dijo muy serio tratando de halar a Bella.

— ¿Quienes? y ¿Cómo sabes lo que está pasando?—

Ellos habían salido de la casa Edward había cargado a Bella en su espalda pues ella no se había puesto zapato al salir de su cuarto, de pues de unos minutos dieron con un Jeep gigantesco de los que amaba Emmett, Edward puso a Bella en la silla del copiloto y rápidamente se subió él, encendió el auto y emprendió una marcha rápida, cuando iban pasando por un lateral de la casa, esta voló en mil pedazos junto con su flamante volvo e hizo que Edward acelerara a lo que daba.

Bella se sintió en shock no sabía lo que estaba pasando sabia que los de la mafia los habían interceptado, los habían encontrado pero y ¿en dónde estaría el resto de la familia? ¿En dónde estaría Emmett?

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	10. Cap10: ¿A dónde Vamos?

**_Cap.10: ¿A dónde Vamos?_**

Edward conducía como si lo estuviesen siguiendo, pero en ningún momento miro a Bella, no sabía cómo le explicaría lo que sucedía, los querían muerto esa era una clara señal de por qué la casa explotó, ¿pero y Carlisle, y el resto de la familia a donde fueron?, ¿por qué no les avisaron? Claras preguntas pero sin ninguna respuesta, Bella tomo la mano de Edward, y este salió de su pensamientos.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— "una muy buena pregunta" Edward pensó en su fuero interno.

—No lo sé, tampoco sé porque no nos avisaron…— dijo quitando su mano de entre las de Bella y tomando el volante del Jeep con mucha fuerza.

Bella entendió el mensaje, estaban solos y no sabían a dónde irían, ella estaba en pijama, y sin ropa en el auto sin nada ni papeles para salir del país, y él solo tenía el bolso que saco del despacho de Carlisle, nada más, pronto llegaron a una estación de gasolina, Edward bajo y dejo a Bella dentro del auto, volvió muy rápido y siguieron de nuevo el camino incierto que habían iniciado, de pues de una horas de conducción un celular sonó dentro del auto.

—Bella, me haces el favor de sacar el celular que hay en ese bolso—Bella asintió eh izo lo pedido por aquel hombre que había roto el silencio que había desde hace unas horas.

— ¿Que quieres que haga con él?—pregunto Bella igual de seria a Edward.

—Mira quién es, si es Carlisle contesta y ponlo en altavoz—

Bella contesto el teléfono, pero ambos se quedaron en silencio, solo la voz de Carlisle saludó.

****Llamada****

— ¿¡Aló!? ¿Edward?—dijo la voz de Carlisle preocupado.

— ¿Papá?, ¿estás bien?—pregunto Edward igual de angustiado.

—Si estamos bien, nos tocó separarnos, yo estoy con Esme, Emmett y Rosalie—dijo un poco más calmado— Alice y Jasper los esperan en tu sitio favorito—dijo Carlisle.

—No podemos hablar mucho, los teléfonos están intervenidos es mejor que no nos comuniquemos mucho—

—Jasper, tiene indicaciones para comunicarnos…. Estaremos bien por ahora solo preocúpense por estar fuera de peligro— no dijo más pues corto la llamada.

****Fin Llamada****

El silencio volvió después de la llamada, luego de minutos Bella ya se sentía mejor al saber que la familia y su hermano estaba a salvo.

—Bella... Perdón por lo de hace unas horas—dijo Edward disculpándose pero todavía con la mirada en la carretera.

—No hace falta que te disculpes, te entiendo, es tu familia la que está en riesgo—dijo ella sonando comprensiva.

Edward tomo la mano de Bella y se la llevo a su cara y la sobo con su rostro, era muy difícil para él como para ella esta situación de tener que huir de unas mafia tan grande como lo era la italiana.

— ¿Adónde vamos?—Pregunto nuevamente Bella pero mucho más tranquila.

—A un sitio, donde no vamos a poder salir durante un buen tiempo—dijo él en tono tranquilo.

— ¿Donde veremos a Alice y Jasper?—

—A unos cuantos kilómetros—

El camino fue tranquilo y en efecto Jasper y Alice salieron en un auto más pequeño, era un Audi A8, negro estaba entre el bosque, Edward siguió conduciendo seguido de su hermana y Jasper, el viaje se torno largo, Bella había dormido gran parte del mismo, pero Edward ya estaba agotado y no era capaz de mas pero no se podían detener hasta estar a salvo.

—Bella, puedes conducir no doy más, estoy muy agotado—dijo Edward parando al lado de alguna carretera de los Estados Unidos.

—Claro, pero no sé el camino—

—Jasper te guiará, él ira enfrente tu solo síguelo— Bella asintió, y fue así que Edward bajo del auto para hacerse en las sillas traseras y Bella paso al lado del conductor, Jasper llego al lado del auto y miro Bella bajando el vidrio polarizado de su auto, pues Alice también venia durmiendo.

—Sígueme, no te quedes atrás—dijo muy serio pero sus ojos demostraban un poco de diversión, Bella asintió y Jasper aceleró a fondo, Bella hizo lo mismo.

De nuevo un silencio invadió el auto, pues Edward dormía y Bella conducía, horas más tarde Jasper paro en una estación de gasolina, Bella bajo del Jeep y se acerco a Jasper.

—Necesito calzado—le dijo Bella a Jasper, mientras el ponía la pistola de gasolina en el auto.

—Ve al auto y abre la cajuela allí encontraras ropa y calzado, mientras yo iré a comprar algo de comer y debes tanquear el auto, tranquila que yo pago…— y salió directo a la tienda.

Bella abrió la cajuela del Jeep, sacó un jean y unos converse, y cerró y esperó hasta que el tanque de aquel auto llenara para seguir el camino, Jasper llego allí con varias bolsas, le dio la mitad a Bella y el reto lo metió en el Audi que el conducía.

—Debemos irnos ya—dijo serio Bella solo quito la pistola y cerro el tanque de combustible— ¡Rápido!—dijo y entro en su auto mas a prisa.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Pregunto Bella asustada

—Nos siguen, y debemos acelerar el paso—dijo él entrando en su carro y Bella siguiendo el mismo movimiento de Jasper.

Siguieron su camino más a prisa, hubo un momento en el cual Bella entro en pánico pues Jasper ya pasaba los 180k/h, y en una curva, y se desviaron por un pequeño sendero no muy marcado y allí entraron ambos autos y taparon la entrada con ramas muertas y apagaron los autos.

Todo quedo en silencio se escucharon varios autos pasar, pero no era seguro salir, sabían que los seguían solo debían estar alerta por si en algún momento les tocaba luchar contra alguien.

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	11. Cap 11: Una Noche No Tan Serena

**_Cap. 11: Una Noche No Tan Serena_**

Edward y Alice dormían plácidamente mientras Jasper y Bella montaban guardia en silencio, las horas pasaban y pronto llego la noche, los autos todavía pasaban y ellos observaban atentos desde un lugar donde los arbustos los escondían perfectamente.

—Vamos a pasar la noche aquí—dijo Bella en susurros mirando la carretera.

—Creo que sería lo mejor—pregunto Jasper, pues él era experto en acampara solo que esta vez lo harían dentro de los autos.

— ¿Por qué no despertamos a Alice y a Edward?, tal vez así podremos estar preparados para una huida a gran velocidad sin contratiempos y nos podremos dividir y luego de unos días ir al lugar acordado—dijo Bella todavía mirando hacia la carretera.

—Suena a buena idea, pero lo que no debemos hacer en este momento es separarnos debemos quedarnos aquí juntos y esperar, nosotros tenemos vivieres ellos no, además no saben dónde estamos, por el momento estamos a salvo—dijo Jasper levantándose y cruzándose de brazos—por otro lado si debemos despertar a Alice y a Edward, debe hacer guardia mientras nosotros descansamos.

Ambos volvieron a los autos, y despertaron a Alice y Edward les contó lo que pasaba y decidieron que lo mejor era quedarse allí, los autos les darían protección del frio y animales, y la noche los cubriría de las personas que los estaban siguiendo.

Edward no se podía permitir que a Bella le pasara algo malo, pues como había dicho horas antes ella era el amor de su vida, y un mundo sin ella sería como si se le llevaran el sol a su mundo.

— ¿Jasper, por que nos están siguiendo?—pregunto Bella sentada sobre el capó de Jeep.

—Creo que no es a nosotros a quienes quieren—dijo el serio cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en el auto.

— ¿Entonces a quien quieren?—Pregunto Bella de nuevo.

—Bella, creo que quieren a uno de los Swan, a tu hermano o a ti, quieren que tu padre a parezca— dijo con la mirada perdida.

—Y yo soy una presa fácil— dijo ella mirando sus manos

—Sí, pero no contaban que tenias compañía—dijo Jasper esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos.

— ¿y por que tenían que volar la casa de ustedes?—

—Bella eso son advertencias—dijo Jasper— nos están queriendo decir o los entregamos o sufriremos nosotros—

Bella no aguanto más lo último que dijo Jasper, ella no podía permitir que eso pasara, esta familia les dio un cobijo para que a ellos no les sucediera nada, y ahora estaba de nuevo entre la espada y la pared, ¿era su padre o la familia Cullen?, pero allí no solo está la familia Cullen si no también el hombre que amaba, esa persona que horas antes le había pedido ser su novia, y que ella por miedo a todo no dio su respuesta.

Debo pensar y decidir que hago no puedo permitir que le pase algo malo a Edward y a su familia, pensaba Bella mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, muy despacio y sin que Edward, Alice y Jasper se dieran cuenta ella fue hacia la carretera, a espera a que uno de los autos que pasaban con frecuencia se detuvieran y la tomaran, de esta forma dejarían a Edward y a su familia en paz, y su padre debía hacer algo para que Charlie también estuviese a salvo, fue entonces que antes de salir de su pequeño escondite, sintió un brazo en su cintura y una mano en su boca.

—No lo hagas, porque si lo haces iré contigo y hare que me maten para que no te pase nada—dijo Edward en su oído, ella se giro y lo abrazó con la fuerza que su cuerpo le daba.

—No puedo permitir que a tu familia le pase algo malo y que a ti te dañen y que todo lo que les pase sea por la culpa de nosotros—dijo Bella susurrando todo en el oído de Edward.

—No nos pasara nada malo, además eres de la familia, desde el instante en que entraste a nuestra propiedad empezaste a ser de la familia, y te protegeremos con nuestras vidas si es necesario—dijo Edward tomando la cara de Bella con ambas manos.

—Esto es peligroso… y no permitiré que…—Edward interrumpió a Bella con un dulce beso.

—Nosotros también somos peligrosos, y yo soy el que no va a permitir que se te acerquen y tampoco que tú te alejes de mi lado ¿entendiste?—Bella para este tiempo tenia lagrimas en los ojos y que no podía contener mas.

Edward llevo a Bella donde estaban los demás y allí comieron a gusto bajo la luz de la luna, Jasper y Alice se besaban y se mimaban mutuamente, hasta que decidieron que era hora de entrar al auto pequeño y descansar, por su parte Edward y Bella se recostaron en el capó del Jeppe y decidieron mirar el cielo, Bella rápidamente quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Edward, él la miro y acaricio su pelo, disfrutó de su aroma, y de carita angelical.

Todo quedó en calma, todo se escuchaba, los ruidos del bosque y los de la carretera, en esta ocasión fue Edward, el que monto guardia en la noche, pues tenía miedo de que Bella huyera de su lado y se enfrentara sola con gente que no era muy agradable, la noche pasó lenta, pero era agradable la compañía que tenia, solo un ruido lo saco de su burbuja de amor, un ruido que no era normal en el bosque, Edward decidió poner a Bella dentro del Jeppe y tocar el auto de Jasper.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Jasper a adormilado.

—Un ruido alguien se acerca—dijo Edward muy prevenido

—Edward no es tiempo de salir—volvió a decir Jasper, pero cuando quedaron en silencio ese ruido de pasos acercándose con sigilo volvió y las voces de alguien maldiciendo, porque habían hecho ruido, tanto Jasper como Edward entraron a los autos esperando el momento oportuno para salir a toda velocidad de su escondite y empezar de nuevo una huida.

—Vamos— decía Edward en voz baja para no despertar a Bella, pero el radio que tenían para comunicar los dos autos sonó

—Edward, cuando te diga retrocedes a toda velocidad hasta llegar a la carretera y nos dirigimos hacia el sur, yo tengo un lugar allí—dijo Jasper

—Ok, solo me guías—dijo Edward respondiendo.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Bella recostada en el puesto del copiloto.

—Viene alguien y no sabemos quién es, por seguridad nos iremos—dijo Edward, Bella por su parte iba a sentarse— ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Edward mirando a Bella de reojo.

—Sentarme—dijo ella como si fuese muy lógico

—No lo hagas, es más seguro que estés recostada—

Aquel ruido volvió pero acompañado de disparos, Edward empezó su conducción en retroceso tan tapido como el auto podía al igual que Jasper, pronto llegaron a la carretera y rápidamente se dirigieron al sur, Jasper en cuestión de segundos lo adelantó y Bella entro en un estado de shock.

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	12. Cap 12: La Huida

**_Cap. 12: La Huida_**

Edward conducía a una velocidad casi igual a la de Jasper, Bella se había puesto su cinturón de seguridad dentro de mismo shock, "vamos a morir se repetía mentalmente" y mientras la velocidad aumentaban y un grupo de 3 autos los seguían del auto que estaba tras ellos salía un hombre por la ventana haciendo disparos, Edward lo único que hacía era agachar la cabeza y maniobrar para que no les fuera tan fácil dar en el blanco.

— ¡Edward para!—Grito Bella llorando como nunca.

—No puedo, nos van a matar si lo hago —dijo Edward un poco estresado.

—Yo me voy con ellos a ustedes no les pasara nada—dijo Bella con sus mejillas mojadas de tanto llorar.

— ¿Y quién me asegura que tu estarás bien?—Preguntó Edward mientras volvía a maniobrar, Bella no tenia respuesta a su pregunta, pero sabía que si moría él tendría una vida para ser feliz con otra persona y su familia estaría a salvo a la igual que Emmett y Charlie.

— ¡Edward nos vas a matar!—volvió a decir casi en un grito.

—Te aseguro que se lo estoy haciendo—dijo sin apartar la vita de la carretera.

—Edward—Jasper se había comunicado de nuevo con él.

— ¿Que pasa Jasper?—

—Edward estamos llegando a mi guarida—dijo Jasper muy seguro.

—Está bien acelera un poco más que siguen disparando—dijo Edward todavía con una mano en el volante y la otra en el radio que tenia para comunicarse con Jasper.

Edward dejo a un lado el radio y tomo la mano de Bella la cual estaba fría, él se giro a verla unos segundos se dio cuenta que ella estaba sangrando un costado inmediatamente acelero un poco mas y llamó a Jasper.

—Jazz, dime por favor que no nos falta mucho—dijo Edward alterado

—No solo son unos kilómetros ¿qué pasa Edward?—preguntó Jasper algo preocupado.

—Jazz, es Bella recibió un impacto de bala, esta sangrando mucho—Dijo de nuevo Edward al borde del desespero

—Edward, todavía faltan unos kilómetros—dijo Jasper —allí nos a ayudaran ya llame para que nos ayudaran solo has que ella aguante, Edward y tu más que nadie sabe que debes guardar calma.

Calma, algo que a Edward en este momento ya no tenia, la mujer que tenia al lado se desvanecía, ya estaba muy fría y empezaba a delirar, solo se repetía en su mente "Calma, ella estará bien" ese pensamiento solo hacía que esos kilómetros le parecieran eternos.

—Edward, te… amo… y si… quiero… ser tu novia— dijo Bella con la voz débil.

—gracias por decírmelo en este momento— para ese instante Edward tenia las mejillas mojadas de llorar, pues sabía que ya solo le quedaban minutos.

—Contigo todo fue diferente, eres todo lo que una mujer podría desear—la vos de Bella era cada vez mas y mas débil.

— ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?—pregunto Edward con una clara confusión.

—Que eres caballeroso, atento, divertido, atrevido, y muy muy amoroso—dijo Bella cerrando los ojos.

—Por favor Bella la única mujer que quiero junto a mi eres tú, y no cierres los ojos, no me prives del lugar que más amo en la tierra, dijo Edward tomándola de la mano—sígueme hablando, por favor di algo, lo que se así sean mentiras pero sigue hablando—

—Habla con Emmett y del que ha sido el mejor hermano que alguien pudo desear, y a Charlie que fue el mejor papá del mundo…—Bella tosió ya no tenía la misma vitalidad su vida se iba rápidamente, aunque luchaba se le hacía muy difícil, solo se aferraba a la mano de Edward que estaba a su lado como si su mano le diera la vitalidad que necesitaba para seguir unos minutos mas y decir lo que tenía pendiente—Dile a tu familia que mi estancia en su casa fue como si estuviese entre Ángeles…—Bella debía estar muy débil pues ya no pudo hablar más.

—no hables mas, solo apriétame la mano y mírame…—Bella por el amor de Dios no me dejes solo, mi amor quédate conmigo— Edward rogaba para que aquellos kilómetros que faltaban se hicieran más cortos.

Pronto Jasper cruzo una barrera de seguridad que había abierto especial mente para ellos, y siguieron manejando unos minutos más, Bella ya no tenía la misma fuerza y su mano empezó a resbalarse de la de Edward, él se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y acelero mas, Bella perdió el conocimiento, de un momento a otro y esto hizo que su mano soltara la de Edward.

—Bella, por favor despierta, solo unos minutos mas—rogaba y lloraba—mi vida si tú no estás yo tampoco estaré— decía Edward entre lágrimas.

Edward bajó la velocidad cuando vio un casa cerca, y vio a Jasper detenerse allí, Jasper y Alice bajaron del auto y se fueron corriendo hacia donde Edward había a estacionado.

— ¿Como esta Bells?—pregunto Alice a un más preocupada que el mismo Edward.

—Esta inconsciente, y ha perdido mucha sangre—dijo saliendo del auto y corriendo hacia el puesto del copiloto de donde la saco cargada y Jasper los guio dentro de la casa o mejor dicho mansión.

—Edward, en esta habitación estarán bien—dijo Jasper señalando una gran habitación— ¿Que necesitas para revisar a Bella?—pregunto antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Ya estoy aquí— dijo Alice con el maletín que siempre cargaba Edward en todos los autos que tenia—Edward ella va a estar bien, solo esta herida debe recuperarse bien—dijo en lagrimas en los ojos.

—Gracias Alice…ahora voy a ver si la bala esta a dentro o si salió y a curar—dijo nervioso, debía ver en donde fue que le dispararon a Bella para que perdiera sangre en tan poco tiempo.

Edward procedió, solo quería salvarla a como dé lugar, le había quitado toda la ropa sucia, y la había examinado, solo una herida cerca al corazón que había hecho que su vida dependiera de un hilo, él hizo su trabajo, y ahora era el momento de que el cuerpo de Bella se recuperara.

Alice entro a la habitación y vio a Edward llorar al lado de Bella, ella se a cerco a él y lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo, estará bien—dijo Alice en su odio—toma un baño y relájate y estaré aquí cuidándola.

—No me puedo ir de su lado ella está muy débil—dijo Edward tratando de excusarse

—Sabes que la cuidare bien—dijo Alice siendo persistente.

—está bien, pero no me demorare—Edward salió de la habitación rogando por que ella no sufriera una crisis y su recuperación fuera pronta, pues ya había aceptado ser su novia y eso era un gran paso para estar junto a ella.

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	13. Cap 13: Luchando Contra Mis Demonios

**_Cap. 13: Luchando Contras Mis Demonios._**

Ya había pasado una semana en la cual Bella, por su parte Edward trataba de recapitular en qué momento habían herido a su amada, él permanecía en la habitación esperando a que ella reaccionara no tenia vida si ella no abría sus ojos, bien sabia que el impacto fue grave, pero también que ya estaba fuera de peligro y que su cuerpo mejoraba con el paso de los días, Alice trataba de que él se alimentara y lo hacía salir para ella asear a Bella.

—Edward, por favor hermanito se que ella se está recuperando, todos los días veo mejoría en su cuerpo, ahora tú debes descansar, sabes que la cuidare soy su amiga y sé que le hará bien que le hable-dijo una vez mas Alice entrando en el cuarto donde permanecía Bella.

—Alice, ya es una semana y ella no abre los ojos, su pulso es fuerte y su respiración normal, pero ¿y si el problema lo sufrió cuando se desmayo y si la culpa la tuve yo?— decía Edward poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos muestra de estrés y arrepentimiento.

—Edward no te culpes, confía en mi… ella estará bien ahora ve y descansa sabes que si ella reacciona antes de que vuelvas yo te llamare de inmediato…—Alice estuvo allí hablándole a Bella pues creía que eso era lo que le faltaba para que despertara, las horas pasaron y Edward de nuevo volvió.

—Dime ¿despertó?—

—No, pero creo que pronto lo hará solo háblale y dile lo que sientes y como te sientes se que te escuchará—dijo Alice poniendo una mano en el hombro de él y salió del cuarto.

Edward se acerco a Bella y puso su cara junto la mano de Bella, y respirando profundo sin saber que decir y como se sentía, en un momento él empezó a llorar de nuevo, sin consuelo.

—Bella, ya no se qué hacer he estado contigo la última semana no salgo de aquí en todo el día y cuando lo hago es porque mi hermana me obliga, ya no puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado, lo que te sucedió fue mi culpa, el que debería estar en la cama seria yo y no tu—Edward lloraba con más intensidad al pronunciar esas palabras— He sido un insensato, pero dime ¿como iba a dejar que te entregaras?, eso no hubiese sido justo para mí, como no es justo que tu sigas inconsciente sin saber si me escuchas o no.

Edward no pudo más y se levanto de su lado y fue hacia la ventana era un día hermoso, pero sin su Bella era un día obscuro triste y sin alegría, el vio hacia fuera y vio a su hermana y a Jasper jugando, como los envidiaba, ellos estaban afuera tomando un poco de sol y él esperando a que su amor lo volviera a abrir so ojos.

Mientras tanto Bella luchaba con sus demonios internos que no la dejaban ir hacia donde la voz de Edward la guiaba, hacia la vida, ellos la retenían en un lugar obscuro dentro de su mente y allí había durado una semana, sabía que era una semana pues todos los días escuchaba a Edward pero no lograba ir a su encuentro, sabía que era él su voz suave e inconfundible, en todo momento le hablaba, y Alice cuando peleaba con él para que descansara.

Alice había demostrado ser una gran amiga, pues no solo se preocupaba por Edward si no por ella también, una de sus frases favoritas en esa semana era, "solo lucha y no te dejes vencer te estaremos esperando" siempre lo decía cuando Edward entraba a la habitación para quedarse el resto del día o noche.

En un momento Bella empezó a sentir que alguien lloraba junto a ella como deseaba mover sus manos o su boca y decirle no llores mas estoy bien, gracias a ti estoy bien, solo que estoy luchando contra mis miedo para salir de este lugar que no sabía que estaba dentro de mí, al poco tiempo las lagrimas pasaron y empezó a sentir una tonada no sabía que era pero si sabía que la necesitaba con mucha urgencia, su voz empezó a ser un poco mas fuerte sabía que estaba cerca muy cerca, empezó a sentir caricias en su pelo todo come era en la semana, pero de un momento a otro todo quedo en silencio ya no escuchaba mas, y ser reinicio un susurro de esa voz tan conocida.

—Mi Bella, te amo como no he amado a nadie más, te extraño como no he extrañado a nadie más… eres mi vida mi razón de ser, te esperare hasta que te sientas preparada para volver a mi— Edward había terminado de hablar y de nuevo solo volvió a sentarse en un gran sofá junto a la ventana.

Bella luchaba más y más fuerte en su interior para salir a flote, solo un pequeño empujón nada más. Edward por su parte se había quedado dormido mirando el cielo una vez más el día había terminado sin ninguna novedad.

Edward despertó asustado, había sentido la presencia de su amor, y fue allí a su lecho donde descansaba y verla tan frágil y sus labios rosados lo llamaban, fue allí que él se dejó llevar y le dio un casto beso de buenas noches y durmió junto a ella el resto de la noche.

—Edward…Edward… Vamos despierta, tu eres un perezoso y por eso estamos aquí en un lugar desconocido….—dijo la voz de Bella.

—No quiero despertar estoy seguro de que si lo hago estarás dormida de nuevo—dijo entre sus sueños.

—Edward Anthony Cullen, abre los ojos ¡ya!—esa otra voz, hizo que despertara de una forma abrupta.

—¿Alice, que pasa?—preguntó Edward desubicado,

—Mírate—dijo señalándolo, —te esta abrazando—dijo Alice feliz.

—Edward se incorporo un poco y vio que lo que su hermana decía era cierto Bella se aferraba a él como si tuviese miedo de perderlo.

—Alice, pero ¿cómo? ¿En qué momento?

—No lo sé, yo acabo de entrar para hacer lo mismo de todos los días—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Bella se removió y aferró más a él, y pronto abrió la boca, quejándose.

—¿Porque tanto ruido?—dijo Bella con los ojos aun cerrados.

—¿Bella?—pregunto Edward incrédulo.

—¿Si?—pregunto una Bella juguetona—acaso has invitado alguien más a esta habitación.

Edward y Alice se miraban, y él rápidamente salió de la cama y se situó al lado de su hermana.

—¿Qué pasó?—Dijo Bella sentándose y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos que tanto había extrañado Edward.

* * *

_**Hasta que despiertas me estabas asustando... Bella.**_

_**Andy.**_


	14. Cap14: Disfrutando De Un Día Tranquilo

**_Cap. 14: Disfrutando De Un Día Tranquilo_**

Bella se levanto y fue a abrazar a su amiga y en un pequeño susurro le agradeció el ánimo que recibió por parte de ella, pero fue interrumpida por el carraspeo de garganta de Edward.

—¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?—dijo él haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Primero las damas—dijo Alice sin soltarla.

Ambas finalizaron el abrazo e inmediatamente Bella se arrojó a los brazos de Edward los que había extrañado, Alice salió de la habitación para no interrumpir el momento que ambos estaban viviendo, Edward guio de nuevo a Bella hacia la cama en medio de un beso que demostraba, amor, necesidad, y pasión, Bella empezó a quitarle la camisa a Edward, pero él la detuvo antes de que pasara algo más.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Bella

—No es el momento—dijo Edward acomodándose en la cama.

—¿Como que no?—pregunto Bella mirándolo a los ojos.

—Estas convaleciente y es mejor que te recuperes bien antes—dijo con una bella sonrisa.

—Bueno y entonces ¿qué haremos hoy?—Que te parece estar en la cama yo te traigo la comida y vemos TV, te leo un libro, toco música para ti, jugamos ajedrez… No sé tú eliges—

—Está bien, creo que aceptare el desayuno, muero de hambre—dijo Bella riendo

—Bueno yo voy por el desayuno y tú mientras te quedas en la cama—Edward salió de la cama dándole un casto beso, Bella asintió y Edward salió de la habitación su semblante había cambiado, ya estaba de mejor humor sonreía, por el solo hecho de sabe r que ella estaba fuera de peligro, el preparo desayuno para los dos e inmediatamente fue al cuarto, donde no encontró a Bella en la cama.

—¿Bella?— él la busco en el cuarto, el en baño que tenía el cuarto, incluso en el closet, estaba al borde del desespero.

—¿A quién buscas guapo?—dijo ella tras él, y sostenida de Alice.

—A ti princesa—dijo tomándola en brazos y depositándola en la cama.

—Ella me llamo, para que la ayudara—dijo Alice antes de que Edward la mirara reprochándole

—Me asustaron, pero ahora yo seré todo lo que necesites—Alice cerró la puerta del cuarto y ambos quedaron solos.

Todo el día hablaron, de cosas sin sentido, él toco música solo para ella, habían jugado un rato ajedrez y luego de que él ganara 5 juegos decidieron recostarse un rato, pues Bella se sentía cansada, Edward la acompaño en todo momento.

—Te amo—dijo Bella antes de quedar dormida

—Y yo a ti, mi vida—durmieron plácidamente.

Todo el día fue tranquilo, pero Bella debía tener cuidado en su recuperación bien lo sabía, ella se despertó el sol ya empezaba a ponerse, ella lentamente se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana allí donde estaba el sillón se sentó y espero a que se hiciera de noche, ya estaba cansada de estar encerrada, pero el sereno de la noche no le favorecía, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar el día siguiente para salir de esa habitación.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?—dijo Edward a su espalda, envuelto en una manta.

—Dormías plácidamente y como se que no has descansado esta semana, decidí que era lo mejor que podría hacer por ti—dijo Bella mirando hacia afuera.

—eres la mujer convaleciente mas considerada que conozco—Edward se sentó al lado de ella y tomo sus pies y los cargo.

—¿Que es este lugar?—preguntó Bella intrigada.

—Es nuestra salvación… es una especie de bunquer, donde los padres de Jasper se refugiaban de sus negocios, pero Jasper lo remodeló cuando supo de nuestros negocios, puso cámaras, hombres de confianza, perros y no sé qué otras cosas—

—¿Y que pasó con la gente que nos seguían?—

—La gente de Jasper los detuvieron antes de que pasaran una cerca de seguridad—

—¿Que sabes de Emmett y tu familia?

—Hace tres días Alice y Jasper salieron y hablaron con ellos están bien, estaban preocupados por nosotros—

—y ¿que saben de Charlie?—

—De tu padre nada, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra… pero si sabemos de tu madre—

—¿Que saben de ella?—

—Nada bueno, ella está en Italia se hace llamar Kristie Mallory, estamos pidiendo mas información y eso está en proceso—

—Emmett y Charlie ¿saben?—

—Emmett si, Carlisle le ha dicho lo que ha pasado, en cuanto a Charlie no sabemos… Ven debes recostarte—dijo Edward antes de tomarla en brazos pero ella se lo impidió.

—No quiero más estar en cama, eso me cansa déjame estar aquí—

—tú sabes que debes estar en cama, como medica sabes que es lo mejor para ti—dijo Edward tratando de no sonar regañón.

—Lo sé, pero Edward me tiene cansada la cama entiende—

—Ok, voy por la cena no me demoro— se dirigió en silencio hacia la cocina, sabía que las emociones fuertes no le hacían bien a Bella.

Bella y su cabeza no dejaron de procesar la información que Edward les había dado, René en Italia y con otro nombre, que ha pasado con ella en los últimos 14 años, por que los dejó, mejor ¿por qué nunca los quiso?.Eran tantas preguntas sin respuestas que se le formulaban a Bella una tras otra tras otra, pero ese no era el día para buscar respuestas, primero debía mejorar, y estar al cien por ciento, para poder averiguar lo que pasaba con René y estar prevenidos era lo mejor pues no la conocía bien y no se podían confiar de nadie.

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	15. Cap 15: La verdad

**_Cap. 15: La verdad._**

Edward había llegado con la cena ambos cenaron en absoluto silencio, después Edward se ofreció a llevarla a la cama, ella acepto y durmieron tranquilos, todos los días durante tres semanas esa era la rutina de Bella, ella ya se estaba cansando de lo mismo, pero decidió que ya era el día que saldría de ese cuarto aunque sea por unas horas, su herida estaba cicatrizando muy bien y rápido, hablaba poco con Edward, pero la mirada de ambos decía todo lo que ellos podrían decir con palabras.

Ya había amanecido, Bella se levantó de la cama se baño y organizo, salió de la habitación y decidió salir al jardín donde había jugo y frutas pronto se acerco a ella Alice.

—Buenos días Bells—

—Hola Ali—dijo seria Bella.

—¿Pasa algo Bella? No te noto bien tal vez deberías ir al cuarto—

—No, no menciones el cuarto de nuevo, por favor estoy cansada de estar allí, por un mes he estado allí encerrada y hoy quiero estar lejos de allí—dijo Bella

—¿Has peleado con Edward?—

—No tendría porque o ¿sí?—

—No que yo sepa y entonces qué pasa, dime sabes que soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí—Alice insistía en saber que tenia Bella.

—Alice… hace unas semanas Edward me dijo que René esta en Italia, pero con otro nombre, no se sabe que hace ella allá—dijo Bella pensativa

—Perdón Bella ¿quién es René?—preguntó Alice curiosa

—Mi mamá— respondió Bella

—¿Tu mamá está en Italia? ¿Acaso no sabe lo que les está pasando a ti y a Emmett?—Alice estaba un poco histérica

—No lo sé, ella no se ha preocupado por nosotros desde que se separo de mi padre, no sé si está enterada de los negocios de Charlie—

—¿Que mas sabes de ella?—

—Nada desde hace catorce años, no sé nada de ella, no se intereso por nosotros, y ahora reaparece y ¿para qué? No lo sé—

—¿Emmett sabe lo que sucede con René?—

—Si— dijo la voz gruesa del aludido

—Emmett—dijo Bella corriendo hacia él

—Bella, ¿Cómo estás?—pregunto abrazándola no muy fuerte.

—Mejor, y tú ¿qué haces aquí?—

—Vinimos, después de una larga carrera en autos y tomando caminos alternos para no ser rastreados—dijo Emmett—Carlisle quería saber cómo estaban todos y como tú sabes si se mueve uno se mueven todos aquí estamos— El resto de la familia se unió a Emmett, Alice y Bella, y con ellos venia Edward y Jasper.

Todos desayunaron en familia, y hablaron de los imprevistos y acontecimientos, pronto Bella y Emmett se separaron de la reunión familiar y fueron hacia la sala de aquella sala.

—¿Que sabes de René?—

—Bella, primero se que es nuestra mamá, y por eso ella merecía mi respeto, pero lo perdió en el momento en que me di cuenta que ella es la causante de que nos sigan y de que mi padre este alejado de nosotros—dijo Emmett serio

—Emmett dime todo lo que sepas, por favor yo soy la menos enterada de lo que pasa en esta familia y merezco saber la verdad—dijo Bella pues sabía que algo ocultaba.

—Ok lo hare—Emmett respiro profundo se decidió a contarle lo que había pasado hace años y por que la situación de ellos—Bella hace catorce años René prefirió marcharse de nuestro lado pues sabía que los Vulturis venían tras nosotros, por eso nos dijo que teníamos que elegir con quien nos que dábamos yo en apoyo a Charlie me quede con él y tú con nosotros, pero te hicieron ver las cosas des de otro punto de vista te dijeron que su matrimonio tenía fisuras que no podían remediar y diferencias que no podían arreglar, pero la verdad es que Charlie se dio cuenta que René lo había entregado a los Italianos, en un principio decidió llevarnos a la fuerza yo me resistí, y mi padre no permitió que te llevara, pero René fue persistente y en varias ocasiones intento hacer lo mismo y fue solo cuando tu cumpliste los 8 años que te puso a decidir y tu decisión fue nosotros, René desapareció hasta el día que cumplimos 15 y 17 años, tú estabas preciosa, mi padre había reforzado la seguridad de la casa, ella no fue invitada a tu cumpleaños pero aun así reclamo el derecho de madre y pudo entrar, ese día nos dimos cuenta que estaba acompañada de uno de los espías de los Italianos, nos sacaron de allí bien escoltados y Charlie habló con ella para que nos dejara tranquilos, Charlie nos había protegido muy bien para que no nos descubrieran, pero por René todo fue en vano…—Emmett paró la historia Bella no sabía de qué forma reaccionar, pero sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos en el momento que Emmett siguió— Charlie le prohibió acercarse a nosotros y fue entonces cuando René lo amenazo diciendo que si no dejaba el negocio ella se iba a encargar de que los Vulturis lo atraparan y a nosotros también, y hace un mes cuando conocimos a Carlisle y su familia fue ella la que nos entrego, todo lo que nos está sucediendo es por ella—dijo Emmett cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

—Emmett tu me estás diciendo ¿qué René es la culpable de todo? Eso puede ser una equivocación—dijo Bella—de pronto mi padre te ha dicho cosas que no son—Bella trataba de disculparla

—No yo estuve allí en todo momento siempre tuve oídos donde no podía estar, siempre mis oídos estaban alertas cuando René aparecía—

Bella hacia todo lo posible para procesar la información, ¿cómo era posible ser parte de una familia y no saber cuáles eran sus secretos? Y ahora que se podría esperar de una mamá como la que ella tenía, Bella se levanto del sofá donde estaba con su hermano y decidió salir sola, Emmett hizo el amague para salir con ella pero inmediatamente ella lo detuvo.

—Déjame sola necesito pensar y procesar todo lo que me has dicho— Bella salió, ¿cómo era posible que su mamá hiciera tanto daño?, por culpa de ella casi mueren ambos, por culpa de ella estaban entre dos bandos, es decir entre ángeles que son los Cullen y demonios que son los Italianos.

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	16. Cap16: Y Ahora ¿Que Pasara?

**_Cap. 16: Y Ahora ¿Que Pasara?_**

Bella estuvo por horas fuera de la casa, Edward sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo, pues Emmett le dijo que la dejara sola, la verdad de su madre la afectaba tanto que se había olvidado que estaba fuera cuando empezó a llover.

—Bella vamos a dentro—dijo Edward cubriéndola con una sombrilla.

—¿Tú sabías de lo que yo me acabo de enterar?—preguntó Bella rompiendo en llanto.

—No, Emmett solo me dijo que son secretos de familia y que lo mejor era que te dejara sola, pero no lo soporto más verte destrozada y pensativa, a demás está lloviendo y es mejor que entremos—Bella lo abrazo se sentía segura a su lado, pero ellos no estaban seguros al lado de ella y de su hermano.

—No somos seguros para ti y tu familia—dijo Bella llorando con más sentimiento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?—pregunto Edward dejando la sombrilla a un lado y tomando a bella de los brazos.

—Tengo que terminar de hablar con Emmett, te lo diré cuando él termine de decirme que está pasando en este momento— Bella se soltó del agarre de Edward y fue a donde estaba Emmett.

—Disculpa Rosalie, ¿me permites a mi hermano otro rato?— pregunto Bella muy cortes, Rosalie asintió, y Emmett la dejo después de un beso.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Emmett mientras caminaba tras Bella.

—Quiero que termines de decirme todo lo que sabes—dijo ella firme en su petición.

—Claro—Emmett emparejo el paso con el de su hermana y siguió con su pequeño relato—El día que tú te fuiste con Edward a cenar, esa noche uno de mis oídos me informó que venían tras nosotros, yo les dije al resto de la familia y lo que decidimos hacer fue irnos, esperando a que ustedes llegaran a tiempo y salieran de la casa rápido, cuando esto pasó y Jasper nos avisó que habían llegado con ellos me relaje un poco sabias que estabas al salvo, y decidimos estar incomunicados por un tiempo, el día que tu casi mueres ese día me entre de que Charlie también había tenido un accidente provocado por René, me separe de Carlisle y de las mujeres, me dirigí donde estaba Charlie y me dijo que lo que yo tenía que hacer era protegerte que no te podía descuidar por que el siguiente paso de René llegar a ti, y que no importa a cuantas personas se lleva por delante—dijo Emmett

—Que quieres decir con eso de cuantas personas se lleva por delante—dijo Bella asustada.

—Bella, por algún motivo te quiere solo a ti, por eso esa insistencia o manía de llevarte con ella, tú tienes que ver en los planes de René—dijo Emmett explicándole lo ya obvio para ella

—Emmett y como está Charlie—Bella quería cambiar un poco el tema.

—Bien, se lo llevaron fuera del país unas personas de entera confianza—

—Quiero hablar con él—dijo Bella firme.

—No puedes, te van a rastrear y nos van a encontrar, y no estamos preparados para un enfrentamiento—dijo Emmett.

—Dime que tengo que hacer para que ahora, no les pase nada a Edward, Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, y a ti… ¿dime qué hago?—dijo Bella con sus manos tapándose el rostro.

—Mira por el momento estar escondida, no arriesgarte, segundo yo ya hable con Carlisle, hemos tomado medidas para no ser tan obvios y en esta zona—dijo Emmett.

—Emmett no voy a arriesgar a nadie de esta familia—dijo Bella triste.

—Tenemos que hacer creer a René que estas en otro lugar, para darnos tiempo suficiente, de organizarnos y conseguir gente y armas, debemos entrenar—

Emmett y Bella estaban en silencio, esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara y fue Bella la que lo rompió.

—Si yo veo que la familia de Edward está en peligro yo misma me entrego a René, no los voy a arriesgar, y tu no me vas a impedir que me entregue—

—Isabella, yo le hice una promesa a Charlie y no la voy a romper—dijo Emmett serio.

—No vas a romper ninguna promesa, por eso quiero hablar con Charlie para que no se preocupe por las decisiones que en algún momento tomaré.

—Has me una promesa, por favor—dijo Emmett

—¿Cual?—dijo Bella

—Prométeme que no me dejaras solo, tu eres mi única hermana y aunque he sido un idiota en algunas ocasiones, sabes que te adoro con el alma, si te pasa algo yo mismo soy capaz de ir a Italia y…—Bella puso un dedo en su boca interrumpiéndolo.

—Shh, no lo digas y sabes que si yo lo hago es para salvarlos a todos—

—Nadie se va a arriesgar—la voz de Carlisle interrumpió la conversación de Emmett y Bella—yo le dije a tu padre que los iba a proteger, y no pienso fallarle sé que él haría lo mismo si fuese yo el de los problemas, ahora lo que haremos es trabajar en equipo, estar alertas.

Edward entro y abrazo a Bella

—No voy a permitir que te pase nada, vamos a estudiar los movimientos de René, para saber lo que quiere con Bella—

Bella y Edward se fueron al cuarto, esto ya no tenía arreglo, esta familia daba la vida por dos personas que apenas conocían y Emmett le había hecho prometer que ella no le podía faltar en ningún momento.

Bella se había enterado que su mamá era una persona que intentó matarlos, y que no podían confiar en ella, ¿en qué clase de familia había crecido?, y contra ¿quien se enfrentaba?, todo era confuso después de unas semanas de calma en su vida no iba a ser normal, tendría días de absoluta calma, pero otros en los que arriesgaría la vida de una familia que los había acogido, como si fueran hijos de la misma.

—Edward y ahora ¿qué debemos hacer?—pregunto Bella abrazándolo, cuando entraron al cuarto.

—Debemos esperar… pero siempre estaré a tu lado—Edward la besó y así llegaron hasta la cama— debemos tener paciencia—dijo cuando terminó el beso.

* * *

_**Andy.**_


	17. Cap 17: Despedida (1ra parte)

**_Cap. 17: Despedida (1ra parte)_**

Ya todo estaba claro, Bella sabia que se tendría que enfrentar a René, y esta familia estaba la iba a proteger a capa y espada pues no solo era la novia de Edward si no la mejor amiga de las dos chicas Alice y Rosalie quien hacia unas semanas había aceptado ser la novia de Emmett.

—Bella, Sabes que te queremos como si fueras una hija—dijo Carlisle hablando a solas con Bella en la sala, ella asintió—por ese motivo no te puedo arriesgar, a demás porque no eres solo tú, también es Edward y Emmett tras ellos vienen Rosalie y Alice, y tras ellas Jasper, luego somos Esme y yo, esto es una cadena si uno falta el resto no funciona y si funcionara no rendiría de la misma manera, así que por favor, toma las decisiones con total calma y si necesitas un consejo por favor no dudes en llamarme—Dijo Carlisle sentado junto a ella.

—Dime una cosa—dijo Bella mirando hacia la ventana.

—lo que quieras—

—Si estuvieras en mi situación ¿qué harías si supieras que tu mamá quiere matar a las personas que te estén protegiendo incluso si fuese tu hermano, su hijo?—dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—No lo sé, pensaría bien las cosas—la respuesta de Carlisle no había sido de ayuda.

—Gracias… por todo, pero no los voy a arriesgar Carlisle, voy a seguir su plan pero si veo que en el menor intento van a salir lastimados yo misma le doy la cara a René, no importa lo que pase siempre los voy a proteger por ser mi familia—dijo Bella segura de sí misma, y Carlisle no pudo protestar.

Bella se puso de pie y fue a buscar a Edward que estaba a punto de salir en uno de los autos.

—¿Adónde vas?—pregunto Bella alcanzándolo tratando de ocultar la tristeza de su mirada.

—A una reserva que hay cerca—Respondió Edward.

—Te acompaño, ¿quieres?—Bella quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con el hombre que amaba, pues no sabía en qué momento le iba a tocar alejarse de él.

—Claro, si tú me quieres acompañar no hay problema—Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerro cuando ella estuvo dentro del auto.

Edward dio marcha al auto, y no pasaron más de dos horas cuando llegaron a aquella reserva, Edward paro frente a una pequeña tienda, y bajo del auto Bella hizo lo mismo y se acercó a Edward tomándolo de la mano, él miro el gesto que había tenido Bella, pues la mayoría de veces era él quien la buscaba y le daba muestras de cariño que ella aceptaba, pero ella ese había vuelto un poco fría después del día que Emmett le contó lo que había pasado, Bella le regalo una sonrisa y el siguió su camino tomado de la mano de ella, ambos entraron en la tienda y Edward se dirigió hacia un teléfono público, marco un numero y espero a que contestaran.

—Jenks, necesito información de una persona la información en el correo—dijo Edward y espero su respuesta—para ayer es tarde…listo—Edward colgó y tomo a Bella de la mano le dio una vuelta por aquella tienda para que comprara lo que quería.

—Ven, volvamos a casa—Edward se dirigía al auto pero Bella tomo una dirección diferente.

Edward sintió la lejanía de Bella y se giro a ver donde estaba y la vio dirigiéndose a la playa con las bolsas, él no dudo un segundo en seguirla él la alcanzo.

—¿Que quieres?— dijo él tras ella

—Pasar un rato solos, nada más—

Cerca al mar tendió una manta que habían comprado y sobre ella pusieron el resto de las compras.

—¿Qué pasa?—Edward preguntó, la conocía muy bien su mirada no lo engañaba.

—Pasar tiempo contigo, nada más—dijo sentándose sobre la manta

—Bella se honesta, por favor—él todavía estaba de pie, Bella guardo silencio

—No no quiero discutir solo quiero estar contigo que nos olvidemos de todo lo que está pasando, solo por unas horas—dijo Bella—¿Es mucho pedir?—

—No es mucho pero, quiero que cuando esto termine tú seas quien me diga lo que va a pasar—dijo Edward mirándola desde su posición Bella asintió con la cabeza.

Y fue así que ellos hablaron rieron comieron jugaron y se olvidaron por una tarde de todos los problemas que tenían para ese momento, la noche llego y con ella se tenían que marchar hacia la gran casa, en el trascurso del camino Bella dijo que el momento no había acabado, Edward puso música en su auto y ambos cantaron hasta llegar a la casa, donde todos los esperaban.

—Buenas noches—saludo Emmett.

—Hola— saludaron a coro Edward y Bella.

—Yo voy a dormir— dijo Bella soltándose del agarre de Edward.

—Te acompaño—la siguió él, la familia estaba algo sorprendida por la forma de actuar de ambos, pero solo había una excepción y era Carlisle, el comprendía de cierta forma a Bella, él sabía que ella se quería despedir de todos empezando por Edward.

Bella y Edward entraron al cuarto y cerraron como era de costumbre, Bella ataco los labios de Edward, el cual no se resistió y la siguió hasta el final allí de pie ambos se desnudaron y siguieron hacia la cama, donde por primera vez unieron sus cuerpos, y sin dudarlo se dijeron TE AMO en diferentes ocasiones, Edward y Bella quedaron allí, en su lugar mágico en su burbuja de amor donde nadie les haría daño donde la mamá de Bella no podría llegar para hacer daño alguno.

Esa noche fue larga para los dos, una y otra vez unían sus cuerpos y se juraban amor eterno, llegada la madrugada ambos descansaron y durmieron a gusto en la compañía del otro.

Esta vez nadie llamo a la puerta, nadie quiso interrumpir el momento que estaban viviendo ellos, pero para Bella el trabajo apenas había comenzado, ella se levanto se baño y dejo a Edward dormido ella busco en la casa a la persona que había pasado su vida protegiéndola y cuidándola Emmett, ella pronto lo vio y lo llamo.

—Em, ¿podemos hablar?— él la miro y asintió— vamos sígueme—los dos hermanos disfrutaron su mañana juntos, rieron, recordaron momentos de la infancia.

—Bella ¿por qué esta atención?—pregunto Emmett.

—Solo quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermano— sonrió Bella.

—Entonces tu hermano te va a pedir que le prometas algo— dijo abrazándola.

—No lo sé…— dijo Bella nerviosa.

—prométeme que no te vas a ir con ella—

—No puedo hacerlo, ya tome una decisión y espero me entiendas, ya lo he hablado con Carlisle y sé que me apoya, te prometo que si algo me pasara te lo diré—

Emmett estalló en llanto su hermana lo dejaría y el debía aprovechar el momento junto a ella todavía faltaban algunos días, para que el plan que tenían se llevaran a cabo.

—Te quiero— dijo Emmett con su voz entre cortada, y un gran abrazo de oso.

— y yo a ti—

Bella y Emmett habían terminado su conversación, y volvieron con el resto de la familia.

* * *

_**Andy.**_


End file.
